A Pull Upon A Thread
by Animechan123
Summary: The Lion Legion is trying destroy the Gundam Pilots and are gaining support. Relena and Quatre try to stop them. Duo goes missing on a mission leaving Hilde defenceless. Duo couldn't have vanished at a worse time 1xR 3x4 2xH 5x? other pairing  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>New York Conference Centre<em>

_10:45AM – April 7__th__ A.C. 198_

Relena frowned as she listened to the spokesperson of the Lion Legion. This woman demanded her party's rights and challenged the others, as she said "unjust and pathetic" policies. How could this women gain so much of a high ground in the party's first public interview. It was not right. This woman spoke of the Eve's War, of its horrors and ghosts which many would rather forget after three long years of hard work and preservation. In ten minutes she had brought up all the unfinished promises, all the forgotten deals, she even spoke words which Relena would very much rather forget. Relena could not take any more of this conference. The words this woman spoke where no more than foolish thoughts of blood thirsty revenge and hatred. This woman did not see what Relena and many others saw in the Gundam Pilots. She spoke of pure and innocent people; however Relena did not know anyone purer and more innocent than the Gundam Pilots.

Relena glanced up to the bleachers upon where the colony representatives sat. She scanned quickly to search for a blonde who she had awaited throughout this conference to see. There he was; second row from the top four men from the left. Quatre Raberba Winner sat surrounded by many older and more experienced men. Relena saw the look of boredom on his face; no doubt he had heard the accusations before and had just switched off. Quatre was merely here by her invitation and she had been surprised when he had accepted; although now Relena was starting to see why Quatre was so late to reply to her invitation. Relena knew that the young ex-pilot was only representative because he had been elected it about a year ago. Relena knew he wanted nothing to do with politics of this nature. His only colony seemed to be difficult enough without the stress of running a company.

Quatre glanced around the room and stopped as he saw his old friend on the other side of the conference hall. He smiled softly as he saw her. Relena certainly had changed since they last saw each other. She smiled back before her eyes made a quick sweep of the speaker before back to him. She looked so uneasy about the speaker; and who among his friends wouldn't. This woman wanted the identities of the Gundam Pilots be revealed to the public and that they be punished for their crimes against the colonies and the Earth. Quatre frowned as she said "it was justice that has yet to be served in our lifetimes." What did she mean by that? If she knew anything about the Gundam Pilots she would understand that they were just. Quatre sighed under his breath and glanced towards the woman in centre stage. At least he knew there would be two people against the laws of this party.

After what seemed like forever of this woman speaking nothing but misguided lies there a thunderous clap from the members in the hall. Quatre looked around in shock; he did not expect the people to believe her. She was nothing but nonsense. She had nothing right when it came to her facts. Quatre sighed as he watched many conceited men stand to respect and agree with this woman. Quatre could not see how this woman had gained such a support on such a grand scale in one speech; even he and Relena didn't have that much power. Quatre looked over at Relena and saw her head bowed. He felt the exact same way as she did. This was wrong end of discussion.

Not long after the woman had left the stage did everyone feel the need to leave with a chorus of banter and light hearted chat. Relena however felt devastated. How could the people of the colonies and the earth feel this way? So much for justice and peace; this was a time of peace, not violence. How in God's name could these people believe that punishing war heroes would ever help them as a society? Relena sighed as she saw the hall empty. There resting at the bottom of the small staircase on the opposite side of the room was Quatre. He looked up at her and she knew that they needed to leave. Relena shot him a sympathetic look before standing and gliding towards him.

Relena stopped in front of him and nodded. He most certainly wasn't the sweet and innocent boy she had met when she was a young teenage. He truly looked like a fine young man not that pusillanimous boy that once fought a horrific war. That scrawny petit body had been exchanged for a lithe frame and a few muscles that had grown after he surely had needed them. His face was chiselled finely and all that puppy fat had disappeared. His hair Relena noticed still shined like a halo and gave him an angel like look that would never change from Quatre. His eyes still shone an ocean blue; Relena remembered Trowa saying that when he looked into Quatre's eyes he felt like he was on the beach on a warm summer's day. Relena gave a soft sympathetic smile to the young man before he gestured for them to leave the building.

Just as the two reached the door of the conference door they were halted by the woman who had given her speech only moments ago. This woman's smile was artificial and all that make-up on her face made her look plastic. Even though they did not like this woman the two stopped and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I hopped you enjoyed my speech," she said in a soprano voice. She gave a small giggle which did not suit a woman in her late 20's. "Will you be voting in the election in the summer?"

Quatre cocked his eyebrow. "Are you referring to the one in August in which we decided if the identity of the Gundam Pilots should be revealed?" The woman nodded eagerly towards them almost excited. Quatre felt his stomach churn as he saw the woman. "I will be," he answered. The woman then turned to Relena and attempted to smile sweetly.

"What about you Miss Relena?" The woman asked softly. "Surely this must coincide with your policies of total pacifism." Quatre snorted softly. How was murdering soldier who had been considered heroes for saving the Earth from the Barton Foundation just? This woman either had no morals or was the biggest hypocrite that Quatre had ever laid eyes on. The crimes of the Gundam Pilots had been forgotten because they had saved the world from destruction and massacre twice.

"I am afraid you are mistaken Mrs Jonson," Relena counterclaimed. "I fear you are mistaking my pacifist policies with ones of Alliance and Romerfeller." Relena shook her head. "I feel that the Gundam Pilots are heroes as is any other soldier who had the horrific duty of battling in the war. I feel that nothing good can come of executing or punishing the Gundam Pilots in any way." Relena sighed softly as I saw the smile be swept away from Mrs Jonson's face. "If you say that they should be punished for their crimes then you must accept that anyone whether a White Fang soldier or an Oz soldier must be punished for their part in the war." Relena turned to Quatre and smiled softly before turning back to the woman. "And then you must ask how many soldiers were in duty because of government commands or threats." Quatre watched as the woman's face turned from unreadable to one of discuses and hatred of Relena. Men that had been dotted around the room closed in to clearly hear what the ex-Queen of the world had to say. "It is not uncommon to find theories as to why the soldiers fought. So unless you wish to have men that have committed no crime to be executed then I fear that you are heading down a path that will not be tolerated in this government."

"Was that a threat Miss Relena?" Mrs Jonson asked with a smirk that certainly suited her more than a smile. Quatre could see a sinister intent in the woman's eyes. Men around the three started to mutter comments to their respected friends. Relena sighed softly.

"I fear once again you are mistaken," Relena commented. "I am merely warning you that this government is peaceful and violence should not be tolerated by anyone here."

"Mr Winner, Miss Darlian your car is waiting outside." Quatre turned to see a tall brunet Preventer Agent waiting for them on the opposite side of the door. Quatre nodded to the Agent before turning to Relena and Mrs Jonson.

"We should leave now Relena." Quatre spoke softly to Relena. Relena turned to Quatre and had heard the tone of his voice. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was uncomfortable. It was time to retreat and await the next battle. Relena nodded to him before heading towards the exit.

* * *

><p><em>8:31PM – April 8<em>_th__ A.C. 198_

"It seems that this mission was harder than we thought," reported Chang Wufei before taking a sip of his beer.

"Whoever these people are their not giving up easily," Trowa added softly as he placed his beer on the old wooden pub table.

Duo sighed as he felt the doom and gloom from their previous mission escalate around them. Although they had foiled the plans of the enemy they had failed to capture anyone or find any information that could have been useful to them. Duo looked to his sides and watched the faces and actions of his comrades and his best friends. Nothing but a melancholy look and atmosphere was seen in Duo's eyes as he watched his friends.

Wufei sat very sluggishly from his old tall proud self. He was leant over the table arms folded with one hand holding the bottle of beer loosely with three fingers. His eyes were down cast at the table. There was nothing interesting there apart from the weird beer mats. Trowa was sat up straight leaning back in the booth with his arms folded over his chest. His head was facing his lap with his bangs covering the side of his face. Duo could just see that Trowa's eyes where closed and his brow was creased. That was an unusual action for Trowa even when he was annoyed. Guess Quatre was having a positive emotional effect on the Silencer. Heero had one hand clasped around his beer as he had a quaff of it before placing it down. Heero didn't look any different from what he usually did but his actions showed that he was off. He let his hand relax slightly and Duo watched as Heero's eyes scanned over the useless information on the bottle label.

Duo looked back at his own beer that he held in his hands. How had they gotten so rusty since they were pilots? It hadn't been more than half a year since they were in their Gundams and saving the world. Although they weren't a complete team as they had been back in those days. Quatre was not a Preventer with the rest of them; he had enough problems as it was getting his company back under control and being the colonies representative. Plus the fact that Trowa and himself had not been on a mission in a long, long time thanks to the fact they were only part time Agents.

Duo looked up at his comrades before turning to Heero, "What now?" Duo watched as Heero looked up at Duo. There was that look again, Duo hadn't see that since the war when Relena was in danger. That look only came from Heero Yuy when he was petrified, even in the days of emotionless Duo could see the worry in his best friend's eyes. Heero turned his head to the others.

"There's nothing we can do but go home and file our reports." That was Heero's reply. They certainly were at a loss. How could they go on without any information? "Let's just hope that what Une told us was nothing more than a hunch or we're in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked as he glanced up from his bangs.

"Because if Une is right and their after us everyone is in danger," Heero replies and looked down at the bottle in his hand. "That's if they saw us."

"Yeah…" Duo said half-heartedly looking down at his lap and closing his eyes tightly. _How could I have been so foolish?_

* * *

><p><em>The Schbeiker Garage<em>

_5:20PM – April 9__th__ A.C. 198_

"Hilde we need some help over here!" A worker called from the garage to his boss.

Hilde looked up from the paper work on her desk. It was late in the evening and almost all the main workers had gone home. It was mostly the middle aged staff were still there at this time in the evening. Usually it was only to complete paper work or create a list of materials that would be needed for Hilde to order.

"Coming," Hilde looked back at her work and signed the work quickly. This work needed to go out as quickly as possible. Hopefully what she was needed for would not be too long.

Hilde jumped up from her desk and skipped into the supply office. All day she had been in a good mood. Only because it would not be long before the love of his life would be home. She opened the door to see no one there. She frowned. Jason her best worker should have been there right now. He was on office duty today and he wasn't supposed to leave without telling her. She sighed and walked over the desk. Nothing seemed out of place or wrong. However Hilde did notice the desk was quite messy, she giggled as she got reminded of Duo. Hilde started to organise the papers, she knew she had to find her worker but first she needed to organise it. Hilde placed the documents back but one caught her eye. She picked it up and read over it. Out of all of these this was the only one that needed a signature but there was none. Considering it was in a pile of marked papers. Hilde placed the paper down on the desk and closed her eyes. Something was not right.

Hilde turned around and got the shock of her life. She jumped back as the tall figure stood in the door way. Hilde placed a hand on her heart and sighed. There was her worker Jason. Hilde smiled and looked at him. Jason smiled gave a smirk to her and laughed.

"Sorry about that Hilde," he chuckled as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her as she turned and picked up a document. He read over the document for a second and then looked up at her. "That's what I need help with." He took the document off her and placed it on the table. He then took out a note from his pocket. His face became serious as she frowned. "This came with it."

"What is it?" Hilde asked as she held out her hand to take the document off him. She frowned as the torn edges of the paper and the blue ink smudge in the middle. Slowly she started to flip the folded up piece of paper and words were revealed to her.

"That's what I wanted to show you," Jason spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Hilde looked up at him for a second before her eyes were drawn to the message on the page. Hilde looked at the messy hand writing that was set upon the paper. The blue ink was smudged over the page giving a very careless look to it. Hilde frowned as she read over the writing.

_Hilde Schbeiker_

_You are a traitor to the people and you will pay for what you did during the war. _

_You will die Hilde…_

Hilde looked up at her friend who looked like he had just watch two teenager's attempt a stunt and it had gone horribly wrong. He shook his head as he took the sheet of paper off her and threw it in the empty bin.

Hilde felt scared. How could they have known that? She had never told anyone about betraying OZ because of Duo. The only ones who knew were the Gundam Pilots and their close friends. Hilde gulped there was no way someone could have found out. Fear raged through her.

"It seems teenagers are very bored these days to pull of stunts like that." Jason smirked as he looked at his boss. Hilde looked up at Jason and saw the cheeky grin on his face. "It was a very largess gift." Hilde smiled and gave a small gift. It was unlike Jason to have a wide vocabulary.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Hilde chuckled. Who was she kidding it was probably the children being children. L2 was known for its pranksters. Jason could always make her smile no matter what was happening.

"My wonderful boss that's who," Jason gave Hilde a wink. Hilde gave him a punch in the arm and giggled.

"You hang out with Duo too much." Hilde commented. Ever since she had started her business Duo had helped out when he could and had become friends with Jason quite quickly (nothing un-expected). Hilde, Duo and Jason would hang out quite a bit plus thanks to Duo Jason was now engaged to the wonderful and amazing Cassandra.

Hilde stopped giggling and smiled at Jason. She was about to say something when a large bang come from the work floor. Jason and Hilde's head snapped to the door way with their brows creased. Both looked back at each other. Hilde had a surprised face while Jason had a concerned look. Jason raised a finger to his lips before setting off to inspect the noise. Hilde stayed put and waited to see what would happen. Hilde waited for Jason to leave the room before she let out a sigh. Another large bang came from the work floor which caused Hilde to jump. Hilde felt paralysed. What the hell was that? Hilde paused as she thought she heard a curse come from the direction Jason had gone in.

Hilde slowly and soundlessly crept towards the door. She paused before stepping out of the door way. She listened for a noise but all she could hear was something that sounded like footsteps. Hilde stepped out into the corridor, she looked right. Nothing there apart from her closed office door. She looked left and saw the door to the work floor ajar. She could see a shadow on the far side of the work floor but nothing that could tell her who it was. She took a few steps towards the door but paused as a male cry echoed in her ears. Hilde was now scared. No she wasn't scared she was petrified. That cry… it sounded like someone had been injured. Hilde's breath stopped as the sound of footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. Who was it? Was it Jason? Who was crying out? The footsteps stopped as a groan echoed in the corridors.

"HILDE GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hilde's eyes widened as the sound of a gun being fired echoed. Without hesitation Hilde ran back into Jason's office and slammed the door shut. Hilde leaned against the door and frantically looked around the room for a place to hide. There was no room to hide under the desk of any of the tables around the room. Hilde's head snapped to the left and there was a cupboard. It was never used for much apart from hanging coats and bags for the workers. Hilde sprinted across the room and threw the door to the cupboard and jumped inside. She turned around so she was facing the room and shut the doors behind her. She pushed her body towards the back wall. The only thing in there with Hilde was the boiler suits and rain jackets left. She pulled some of the suits down as she tried to cower in the small space.

It was a bad move on her part to have run into Jason's office. She should have run to hers, were she had a gun and some ammo in her bottom draw for protection. Hilde closed her eyes and wished that Duo was here with her to protect her. She was not a soldier and even though she had been with OZ she could not claim to be one with her basic training. Hilde let out a whimper as the sound of another gunshot rushed through her ears.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Hilde thought as she slid down the wall, her legs clutched to her chest. She held her knees as close to her body as she possibly could and let her head rest upon them. She was so terrified it was not even funny. She just wanted to cry but she knew if she did she would be found. The sound of another gun went off and Hilde jumped and whimpered again. She wanted so badly to be anywhere but there right now.

Suddenly the door to Jason's office opened and there stood a young man. He looked around the room and saw nothing but a usual office. The small windows where shut. They weren't big enough for a human to climb through so where could she be? The man looked to the right and there was an average sized cupboard. Slowly and soundlessly he glided over to it. He pulled out his small hand gun and raised it to chest level. He held his hand out and clasped the handle of the door. He gulped and his hand clenched around the handle. Within a second his whipped the door opened and both hands clasped around the gun pointed at the occupant ready to kill. However he hesitated as he saw the young girl crouched in front of him almost in tears. His eyes softened and he lowered his gun.

"H-Hilde…"

Hilde closed her eyes and whimpered as the doors to her hiding spot were opened. She waited for the pain to circulated around her body and end her torment. However nothing came. She was still there; she was still alive and unharmed. As a man called her name she looked up at the man. She eyes widened as an overwhelming sense of love and safety surrounded her body. There in front of her was her knight in shining armour. Her eyes glistened over with tears and a whimper left her lips.

"D-Duo…" Before anything else could be said Hilde flung herself into her lover's arms and hugged him as tight as she could. She buried her head into his neck and sighed before tears of happiness swept over her.

Duo blinked as his terrified lover flung herself into his arms and held him in an iron grip. Duo heard her sigh of relief and her sobs. Duo's face softened and a sympathetic smile replaced his frown. He let his gun drop to the floor as his arms encircled the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He cooed her as more tears cascaded from her eyes down to his shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to the poor girl.

"I'm here babe." Duo repeated. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this but the plot bunnies are so annoying XP I won't be writing or posting the next few chapters because I want to go over all of the story and double check it before posting because I'm passionate about this story and it's turning into my baby.<p> 


	2. A Lovers Night

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: A Lovers Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>L2 Colony – Maxwell Home<em>

_11:53AM – April 9__th__ A.C.198_

Midnight fell silently upon the L2 colony. In the small part of the industrial section of the colony was the house in which Hilde and Duo lived. The area was relatively quiet. It was a nice place for a quiet, unknown life. It was the perfect place for the two to stay out of trouble and the chaos that had started once again. It seemed that the world would never be quiet enough for the two to have some peace together.

Duo sat up from his position on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Duo leaned forward and placed his hands under his chin and his elbows rested on his thighs. His brow was creased and his eyes stayed glued to the colourless TV.

"They're sure done it now," Duo said as he thought about the news. How could this happen again? First the Perfect Peace People in A.C.196 wanted to get rid of them and now this. How many more would try and get them killed? It was unfair and Duo knew that all too well. It wasn't just on him and the other Gundam Pilots but their families and lovers. Duo could remember the face Hilde had pulled every time he had to leave her. He also could remember his last moments with her. His heart broke every time he saw her shinning eyes fill up with tears. That was not something Duo ever wanted to see but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he saw them again.

Duo sighed and pushed himself up off the couch. He stretched and looked at his home. In day light it was full of colour thanks to Hilde being around but now it looked like an old black and white film. The shine from outside shone on a small part of the floor that was in front of the window. Everything else had a grey tone to its once colourful self.

Duo didn't know why but the room reminded him of when he first met Hilde; the day he asked her to live with him. Slowly Duo creped across the hall way towards his room where he knew the most amazing woman in the world was waiting for him. He gently pushed the door open and pocked his head into the room.

There wasn't much in the room apart from a few essentials. To the right was a small wooden wardrobe leaning against the wall. It didn't hold much in, a few simple cloths of his, boots, a jacket and his Preventers uniform. In front of the door on the far wall was a large doubt bed. Once in a while Hilde would come and share his bed with him for comfort but Duo always thought that it was more. Hilde seemed to be thinner and paler every time he came home from a mission but then she would gain her colour back before he left for another. Duo had suspected that something during the war had traumatized her in to fearing being alone. Next to the bed was a small bed side table with a small lamp resting on it with his alarm clock. The lamp was still on and the light gently caressed Hilde's face as she slept.

Hilde rested on the bed curled up in the foetal position with the sheets pushed away from her perfect body. The small pillow she usually cuddled as a teddy lay on the floor discarded like an old toy. Duo noticed that she was shivering. Duo smiled lovingly at her before gliding across the room towards her. He picked up the pillow and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed the pillow at the head of the bed. Duo pushed Hilde's hair out of her eyes and gently caressed her face. Duo's smile widened slightly as the tension in Hilde's body relaxed. She uncoiled her body and her arms reached for the pillow Duo had only just set back into place. She pulled it towards her body and nuzzled her head into the pillow and sighed. Duo gave a soft chuckle and leaned down to kiss her head. He leaned back and smiled at her once again.

Duo's smile however did not last as he started to caress Hilde's arm. The events that happened today seemed too much for Hilde to handle. Hilde was an amazing fighter and her skills with a weapon were beyond professional. That wasn't like her whimper in fear of her life. The last time Duo had seen her like that she was on the brink of death but today, when he saw her cowering in that cupboard shaking uncontrollably and the tears rolling down her face. That was not his Hilde. What was wrong with her?

"Oh Hilde," Duo whispered softly. "I love you so much." Duo pulled the bangs from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her face gently.

* * *

><p><em>Italy – L'Angel Hotel<em>

_11:55PM – April 9__th__ A.C.198_

"_It has been reported that at 4:30 pm __today a garage in the L2 area was the scene of a violent gun crime. While workers at the Schbeiker Garage were not on duty there were injuries. One man was taken to hospital with severe injuries, but Doctors have confirmed that he is making a full recovery__."_ The female reporter on the TV stood in front of the garage Trowa knew so well. It had been a while since he had been there but it seemed so different since he had been there. One wooden sign that use to hang above the main work shop was replaced by a large metal sign indented with the name Schbeiker Garage in red print.

Trowa frowned as he listened to the News. "Schbeiker Garage…." Trowa thought worriedly. That was where Duo and Hilde worked. His friends were at a crime scene. Duo had just come back from working with the Preventers. This was most likely the last thing he'd need after the mission, especially with how bad it had gone.

"_The owner Hilde Schbeiker has made no comment on the crime. Our sources have told us that Miss Schbeiker was here in the __garage when the crime happened. Apart from a small case of shook Miss Schbeiker has not been harmed."_ Trowa noticed how the reporter struggled to say Hilde's family name. Trowa hated the fact that she was actually reporting Hilde's identity. If there was a crime you don't go around exclaiming who the victim was off the bat. _"Miss Schbeiker was saved by a young part time Preventer passing by when he heard the first gun shot. It was reported by eye witnesses that when the first shot was fired the young Preven__ter ran across the road ignoring traffic and in to the building. Witnesses state that a loud cry was heard along with another gun shot."_

"Duo," Trowa thought as he watched the footage. His fist tightened as he thought. Who would attack them? It didn't make sense! Hilde's company wasn't special. If you were to attack a company for money surely you would go for a bigger company? If they attack out of jealousy you would go try to put them out of business by taking customers or making offers? That's not right! Why would you commit a crime like this? L2 was known as a rough area but still why a crime like this?

"_The assailant has yet to be identified; Preventers are on the chase…"_

Trowa frowned as the screen turned black. He blinked as he turned to the remote that had been at the side of him… Wait! Where was it? He looked around for it. Trowa swore he had left it next to him. Trowa turned and looked behind him and there he saw Quatre. In Quatre's hand was the remote that Trowa had been looking for. Why had Quatre turned off the TV? It was something to do with them, unless… Had Quatre found some information to share with him?

"Hilde's just fine," Quatre stated as he watched his lover. He threw the remote on to the couch opposite Trowa. Trowa watched as Quatre walked around the couch and sat down next to him. Quatre flipped his legs on to couch next to him and snuggled into Trowa's side. Trowa pulled his arm out from under Quatre and placed it around the small blonde. Quatre sighs and held on to Trowa's shirt. "I thought everything would be okay once the war was over," Quatre stated sadly. Quatre wriggled slightly and laid his head on Trowa's shoulder. "Duo called and said that it wasn't a normal attack." Trowa looked down at Quatre.

"What do you mean?" Trowa inquired as he rubbed the little blondes arm.

Quatre sighed and hid his head in Trowa's shirt. "A note," was Quatre's answer. Trowa looked down at the young blond and kisses his head. Quatre was worried that Hilde would be attacked again. It was no surprise Quatre was upset more than the others were at the news. Hilde had been a good friend to him since the war ended, especially on MO-II when Hilde was in the hospital. Quatre shook slightly as he hid his face. Trowa cooed him and rubbed his arm. "It said she was a traitor" Quatre sighed. "They were going to kill her for betraying the people." Quatre felt his lover tense and freeze up. Quatre calmly looked up at Trowa and saw his hazed eyes; what was Trowa thinking of? Quatre rubbed Trowa's chest causing the brunette to look down at him. Quatre saw the way Trowa looked at him. Fear, worry, anger… what had brought this on?

Trowa froze suddenly. Heero's warning about what Une said. No it couldn't be if that was so… Trowa looked down at Quatre. No it couldn't be. No one could hurt his Quatre! Trowa's eyes hazed over as he thought about the horrible things they could do to his little angel. Quatre was an ex-Gundam pilot but he was still sweet and innocent. He could handle himself but it didn't stop him from protecting Quatre. Trowa heard Quatre whimper. Trowa looked at him and saw his lover wincing, Trowa was holding his arm tightly and it was hurting. Trowa released Quatre's arm and gently rubbed it.

"Sorry love," he said and gave him a kiss.

Quatre nodded and cuddled into him. "What's worried you?" Quatre asked curiously. Quatre was still as nosey as a child. Trowa turned away and Quatre knew that it was something Trowa wasn't sure about and didn't wish to pursue. Quatre sighed. The reason they were in the hotel was because it was their anniversary and they were supposed to be celebrating but with what had happened to Hilde and Trowa's mission going wrong they hadn't been in the mood. Quatre nuzzles into him then kissed his neck. Trowa let out a soft moan and arched his neck. "Trowa stop thinking and let's enjoy this," Quatre whispered against his neck. "It's the anniversary of when we met. I want you to love me tonight and think of nothing but us." Quatre kissed and nibbled at Trowa's neck causing Trowa to moan louder.

"Quatre…" Trowa moaned and rubbed Quatre's arm. Trowa's arm moved from the arm and slid down towards Quatre's thigh and rubbed hard. Quatre moaned softly and pulled away. He smiled softly and got up walking into the bed room. Trowa watched him leave before he heard, "well you coming?"

* * *

><p><em>L2 Colony – Maxwell House<em>

_10:30AM – April 10__th__ A.C. 198_

Hilde yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her breakfast. It was 10 o'clock. Since her work was now a crime scene it was being closed and would be closed for the next week, while the investigators sorted out information and picked up on leads. She sighed as she took a spoon full of cereal into her mouth and chewed. Hilde tapped her foot against the floor only because she didn't like the silence. She didn't know why, but she did. Last night she had to fall asleep in front of the TV with Duo next to her just to relax. Duo was sweet in understanding she needed him. Hilde sighed as she turned to look at the calendar. April 10th…. Yesterday was Quatre and Trowa's anniversary.

"Crap!" She thought as she saw the date. She must have ruined it for them. It wasn't her fault that she was attacked but she felt it was. She hated the fact that Duo had called everyone to tell them. She had shouted at him not to but he had. She pushed her bowl of cereal away and placed her head in her hand. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered yesterday. It had been going so well then that stupid thing happened. She sniffled and dried her eyes. Hilde jumped slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder. Hilde looked over her shoulder to see Duo.

"Its okay babe," he cooed her. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Hilde jumped down from her chair and wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Duo slowly enclosed her in his arms. He kissed her cheek again and rubbed her lower back. "It's okay." He repeated as she hugged him tighter. Duo was getting very worried now. This wasn't his Hilde at all. This wasn't his little lady that he loved. She was so scared of being alone, of the silence. How could Duo leave her if he had to go on a mission? He couldn't, he'd have to leave her with someone else but who?

"Duo please don't leave me," Hilde whimpered in his ear. Duo rubbed her back and held her tighter. He wouldn't, not on purpose, not if he could help it.

"I love you babe," he said and kissed her again. Duo could feel his shirt getting wet as Hilde silently cried into his shoulder. He pulled her over to the couch and cuddled with her letting her head rest on his shoulder while their arms intertwined. His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand to sooth her. His other hand was placed in Hilde's midnight black hair and messaged her scalp. Hilde began to calm down and her tears subsided. She kisses his neck and sighed. She pulled him closer to her body and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Earth – Lion Legion Head Quarters<em>

_12:30PM – April 10__th__ A.C.198_

"So tell me how the party doing is?" The dark man asked as he stepped into Mrs Johnson office. She looked up from her documents and smiled at the man as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"It's going well sir." She confirmed as she sat down in her chair once again. "It would appear that we have thirty per cent at the moment with another ten conferences to attend." She smiled as she saw her boss nod approvingly.

"Tell me this Nichol," he started as he smirked at her. "What of Quatre Raberba Winner and Relena Peacecraft?"

Nichol's face paled and her eyes widened as the words hit her ears. She then growled those two names pushed her to her tolerance limit. She detested the weakness the two pacifists showed to enemies of state.

"They need to be gotten rid of!" She hissed through her blood red lips. Evil intent flared in her eyes. Her boss smirked as he saw the young woman's reaction and nodded.

"Another two added to our list," he commented. He then pulls out from his jacket a small brown envelop and held it up to her. He smirked and waved it to her. "This is something I wish for you to report about in your next live broadcast interview in three days."

Nichol's eyes widened as she looked at the brown envelop then to her boss. She frowned as she thought about the link to their case and that thing. She stared her boss in the eye. "What is it?" She asked slowly as if treading in enemy territory.

The man smirked before stating, "An historical event that will be recorded for ever…"

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sanc University<em>

_01:00PM – April 10__th__ A.C.198_

"Throughout the Eves War it was recorded that a massive 100,000 soldiers killed in this harsh bloodshed time. It has been recorded of three powers that were created and made it to the end of this war for what? Glory… Riches… Death… It seems that anyway we look at this death is all around. But as historians we must determine, what is fact and what is propaganda! Now tell me how many of you had family who fought in the war?"

The young professor scanned the room to see her young students raise their hands. Most of the students raised their hands up. There were about 30 young historians in her lecture and there were about three people in the class who didn't raise their hand. She nodded and pointed to the projector.

"Can anyone tell where the official date of the Eve's war end was?" She asked softly towards her students. She tried to use a peaceful approach to teaching her students. It was a much nicer technique to use with a history course. She waited to see who would raise their hand or their voice to answer her simple question. A young Japanese girl stood up from the middle of the class. All eyes behind her now stared down at her while others in front moved their heads like a nodding dog.

Kazumi Yamoto was a young smart girl, who was meant to be in her last year of high school. Kazumi was of Japanese origin with dark Asian features. Her hair was long mid night black resting on her shoulders perfectly. The dark eyes shone with independence and wisdom far beyond her age.

"The final battle was fought in space on December 24th however the official end of the war wasn't until-"

Before Kazumi could answer the leading Professor of the History department crashed his way into the room. Every student jumped out of their skin as the doors to the lecture hall slammed against the wall. The young lecture frowned and glared at Professor Hastings as he galloped in to the room on his pompous high steed.

"Professor Hastings, I feel this is inappropriate for you to barge into my lecture and rudely disturb the class!" She exclaimed in annoyance. She glared at him as he stood by the entrance to the room.

"Mrs Holly a word…. Now!" He demanded and walked outside.

Mrs Holly sighed and turned to her class and smiled. "I'll be back soon, until then look in the text books at chapter three." She smiled at her class and walked out of the room towards Hastings. She glared at bigoted man waiting to see his reason for her being here while her students where left in the lecture hall. "I hope you have a reason for disturbing my class Professor Hastings."

"I'm sorry to have to say the Mrs Holly but…"

* * *

><p><em>Brussels – Preventers HQ<em>

_10:00AM – April 12__th__ A.C. 19__8_

Heero walked down the corridor of HQ with paper work under his arm prepared to give them to Une. Une had been nagging Wufei and himself for months to convince the other Gundam Pilots to join the Preventers and now that they had been on a complete failure of a mission Heero was dreading the meeting with his boss. Heero sighed as he passed Sally in the corridor as she smiled at him. Heero ignored her, he didn't have time for this he had to get to Une's office in two minutes or she would be screaming her lungs at him for being late. As Heero made it to Une's office he noticed Wufei walking in his direction.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Wufei stated as he stopped in front of Heero. "Une's not in today," Wufei smirked. "Off with a cold."

Heero nodded as he placed the documents on the receptions desk and turned to walk with Wufei. Heero and Wufei had been partners ever since Heero had joined the Preventers and they had been quite successful at that, even though Heero had only been there three months. Heero turned to look at Wufei and saw his eyes down cast at the floor as they walked.

"Is something bothering you?" Heero asked as he turned to Wufei. Wufei said nothing at first as if still registering what Heero had said. Wufei then looked up at him and then stopped in his tracks. Heero halted a few feet away from him and waited for Wufei's answer.

"Hilde's assassin was an ex OZ soldier," Wufei announced. "Duo found a note in his pocket that read, I know the identities of the Gundam Pilots…"

* * *

><p>And there's chapter two done. This was a really hard chapter and it seemed that the only way to write it was to have Gundam Wing on in the back ground and unfortunately that has now given me even more plot bunnies.<p> 


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**_A Pull upon a Thread_**

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>Flower Café – Brussels<em>

_12:30PM April 12__th__ A.C. 198_

"So what else did they say about this person?" Heero asked lowering his cup of coffee on to the small glass top table.

Both Heero and Wufei had decided to eat lunch at the café across the street from the Preventers HQ. It was a nice spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Also the food at the café was much better than anything in the Preventers kitchen, even Quatre's cooking was better and that was guaranteed to be burnt.

"Not much," Wufei stated as he finished his lunch. "All they could find is that this person has a history of family being in armies. Her father was in OZ and killed in battle by one of us." Wufei watches as Heero fixed his eyes on him as he spoke the last sentence. She could be out for revenge but that remains the question how she could have known the identity of the Gundam pilots it's impossible.

Heero sighed and watched as a little girl and her dog walked past the café window laughing and giggling as her dog happily barked. Heero gave a small smile towards her as she waved to him through the café window before skipping off. Heero turned back to Wufei who was sipping his coffee. Heero's mind drifted to Hilde's assassin, according to HQ the woman was only 21 when she had died. That was quite young for an assassin; however Duo said her equipment was far from high tech. Just a few basic guns and mini flash bangs, nothing to extravagant for anyone out to murder someone.

"Well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"  
>Heero and Wufei both turned to see a young female standing next to them. Heero's eye scanned over her quickly as the girl smiled brightly at them. Her hair was as dark as a raven's feather and cascaded around her like a waterfall in a paradise so far away. Her skin was a slight olive colour, most definitely Asian heritage. She was very lean with nice subtle curves concealed slightly by her clothes. Heero looked at her again and noticed she was about 5 foot 5 and was certainly no older than him or the other Gundam Pilots were. Heero frowned as he looked at her. He had never seen this girl before so she must have been referring to Wufei.<p>

"Nice to see you again Yamoto, Kazumi," Wufei spoke as he looked up at the girl with a respectful nod. He then turned his body towards Heero. "This is Yuy, Heero a colleague of mine." Kazumi gave a small bow to Heero.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smooth American accent. She turned back to Wufei and smiled brighter than before. There was a cheeky, flirtatious gleam in her eye that Heero didn't fail to notice. "I'm guessing your mission went well did it?" She asked softly to Wufei. Was she a Preventer Agent or something Heero thought? If she was she must have been from another American branch because Heero never seen her before.

"No not exactly Yamoto," Wufei stated and took a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be studying in Sanc University already?" Wufei looked up at her cocking an eye brow in wonder at why the girl was here.

Kazumi gave a small laugh as she heard Wufei's question. "Don't go flattering yourself in thinking I'm a stalker Wufei." She smiled sweetly at him, almost affectionately Heero noticed. "I'm here visiting my father. I'm heading home to Sanc tonight." She tucked her long hair behind her ear out of her face. "If you're ever back in Sanc Wufei give me a call. I'd love to hear from you again."

Wufei folded his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair and gave a small grunt as if to say you wish. Kazumi however somehow must have seen through Wufei's defence. "I have to go but I'll see you soon okay." She then turned to Heero and bowed again. "It was nice to meet you Heero."

With that she walked out of the shop with her warm drink in hand. Heero watched through the window as the young girl got in to a teal blue Mustang and drove off. Heero turned his gaze back to Wufei who seemed to be ignoring what had just happened by sipping his drink and reading the work papers in front of him. Heero frowned; he had never seen Wufei act like that around a girl before.

"Who was she?" Heero asked bluntly looking at his partner directly. Wufei gazed up from the work noticing Heero's inquisitive tone. Wufei wasn't sure if he should say much about Kazumi or why he knew her, just a simple explanation would do Heero; he hopped. Wufei stared into Heero's eyes for a second before answering.

"We met last time I was in Sanc," Wufei admitted to Heero. Wufei looked out the window and then back to Heero. "She means nothing to me." Wufei stated rudely and turned back to the papers in front of him.

"You know it's alright to live by your emotions," Heero commented generally. Heero knew that Wufei was bottling up his emotions. Heero knew that no one could replace Nataku in Wufei's heart but he had to let go of her death and live his life a little.

Wufei didn't even look up at Heero. His eyes remained on the papers as he replied, "she is nothing to me."

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sea Side Café<em>

_09:30 AM February 8__th__ A.C.198_

_Wufei walked into the small café after a long night of working as a body guard for the precious, yet spoilt Relena Peacecraft. Wufei sighed as he waited in the cue for a boost of caffeine before he left for home. He tried so hard to get Relena out of his head. She had annoyed him all yesterday evening and in the early hours of this morning. Wufei sometimes wondered what Heero saw in that girl sometimes. Wufei shook his head as he heard the bell above the door open once again and a person stand behind him. Wufei didn't bother to look out of the corner of his eye to see who it was. Since the war that had become a habit of his because of OZ however he couldn't be bothered to because he was too damn tired. He sighed again and told himself, only two more days to go._

_Wufei quickly ordered his drink as his eyes started to become heavy after the long night of taking guard duty. The clerk placed the cup on the counter in front of Wufei and he nodded his thanks. Wufei turned around to walk away when he hit the person behind him. Wufei and the other person fell to the ground with Wufei's coffee spilling all over them and giving a generous burn to Wufei's wrist in particular. Wufei groaned as he saw the person sit up and look at him._

"_Unko! Gomenasai!" The female stated in a perfect Japanese accent. Wufei looked up to see a young girl no older than him there. She brushed herself off then helped Wufei up, not that he really needed it. He turned to her and saw worry in her eyes. "Daijobu desu ka?"[1]_

"_Yes I'm alright thank you," Wufei replied in English. The girl looked up at him and then at the slightly burnt wrist. She looked at it and saw his skin was raw and turn a dark red. She turned to the counter and instead of ordering she asked for a bag of ice. She then turned back to Wufei and stepped out of the cue. She took a look at his wrist which Wufei felt extremely uncomfortable with. After a minute or so a staff member came back with a bag of ice and handed it to the girl. She said thank you and turned to Wufei._

"_Here please sit down," she said softly with still a hint of worry. Wufei sat down close to the count at a small round table. The girl sat opposite him and placed his burnt wrist on the table, she then gently placed the bag on top of the burn so it just about touched his skin. Wufei winced as the already throbbing pain got worse. The girl gave a little sigh. "I'm so sorry about that." She said with a soft American accent. It had surprised him being use to Dou's strong one. Also he was surprised at how well she has spoken Japanese if she could speak English as a first language._

"_It's alright," Wufei said again. What was wrong with him? Usually if anyone did this to him – even a doctor he would be pushing them away but he did nothing to this girl at all but talk. "It was my fault I should have watched where I was going." Wufei said trying to hold the peace with her._

"_No it was mine," she stated as her hazel eyes glanced up at him. She smiled softly. "Please forgive me I've been up all night and am not quite with it." Snap, though Wufei. She smiled softly again and then placed the ice bag on the table. "You should be alright. It isn't blistering so that's good." She then gave a small bow of her head. "My name is Yamoto Kazumi," she said softly as she raised her head. Wufei was interested, she had evidentially been brought up in a traditional family, or there about._

_Wufei bowed his head. "I am Chang Wufei of the Dragon Clan," Wufei hated having to say the whole title but it was another unfortunate habit he had picked up on. Wufei noticed that as soon as those worlds left his lips Kazumi's eyes lit up and a bright smile appeared on her face._

"_You're a colony boy aren't you?" She said it in a knowing way which once again surprised Wufei. Kazumi gave a small giggle. "It's alright I'm not a stalker or anything. I'm actually learning modern history which account for the creation of the colonies to the creation of the Gundams." Wufei wanted to see the look on her face as she said the word 'Gundam'; however the reaction he got was not what he had expected. Usually people would have a face of disgust or disappointment as they said it however there was no negative look on her face. It seemed this girl was full of surprises for him. "I'm studying at Sanc University," she added. "Are you studying around here?"_

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sanc University<em>

_12:30PM – April 19__th__ A.C.198_

Mrs Holly stood up from behind her desk after filling in her report. She sighed and turned to the clock on the wall and then back to her desk. She gave a soft smile at the picture of her Grandfather, cousin and self that she always kept with her. Three years ago today it happened it seemed like only yesterday that his death had been etched into her heart. Mrs Holly looked up from the picture as she heard a knock on the door to her office. The squeaky door opened and there stood her baby cousin Sylvia. She smiled softly as she saw Sylvia dressed in a small black dress. Every year she'd wear black on this day and Mrs Holly knew why.

"Hello Sylvia." She said softly grabbing her coat and placing it over her thin body.

"You ready to go Jane?" Sylvia asked meekly as she stood in the door way. Jane nodded grabbing her back and walking out the door with her baby cousin. There was a special place they needed to go to and Jane hopped that that boy would be there like last time.

* * *

><p><em>Italy – L'Angel Hotel<em>

_13:00PM – April 19__th__ A.C.198_

Quatre moaned softly as Trowa's lips covered his in passionate kisses. They were only now getting up after a long night of love making and celebration. Quatre had loved the whole night he had spent with Trowa – not that he didn't hate anytime he spent with him. Trowa pulled away and nuzzled noses with him and smiled sweetly at him. Quatre knew he was the only one who could make Trowa smile like that and he was proud of it.

"What you thinking little one?" Trowa asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. Quatre cuddled into Trowa's embrace and sighed happily.

"About our first date," Quatre replied and kisses Trowa's chest. "Do you remember?"

Trowa nodded as he remembered their first date. Just seeing Quatre so peaceful and calm was nice. And without the war it made everything even more special to Trowa. He loved Quatre with all his heart and with every date he tried to treat Quatre like a Prince. Trowa gave a small grin he still did that today. How he wished those days could be every day. To see Quatre smiling non-stop all day; where Triton and Mr Winner didn't exist. Trowa kissed Quatre's head and smiled at him and caressed Quatre's face. Quatre leaned into the touch and let out a small moan.

"Yes." Trowa replied softly and kisses Quatre again. "That day we spent in the Sanc gardens after the Mariamaia incident." Trowa held Quatre close how he softly recalled every detail he remembered about the day. "It was spring and we had a pick nick in the gardens. You wore that baby blue shirt that makes your eyes look brighter. You never once stopped smiling and laughed when a butterfly landed on your nose. At sunset we went down to the beach and sat on the sand. You had a water lily in your hair as we sat along the beach. You got it from the little water fountain and said how much you loved the pure white one." Quatre's eyes sparkled as he listened to Trowa, not ever making a sound. "We spoke about our lives and what we wished to accomplish. You wanted to have a normal life, to love and get kisses by that love; to wake up every morning next to that person. Next to me! We kissed softly as the tide gently lapped at our feet. We never wanted to leave that spot but we had to because our clothes got soaked from the sea." Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa's lips softly and whispered.  
>"You believe that to be our first date?" Quatre asked and looked into Trowa's emerald eyes. Trowa nodded at him softly and nuzzled his neck. "Our first date was way before that love… In San Francisco…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco –Stanley Hotel<em>

_10:45PM – May 18__th__ A.C.198_

_Quatre sat down on the bed after traveling for most of the night. Even though it was very late he did not feel tired just yet. Quatre turned to his roommate who stood out on the balcony getting some air; like they hadn't had enough while they were on the boat. Quatre had noticed that Trowa had been out there for a good ten minutes, maybe he should ask Trowa to come back in so he could get some rest. As Quatre went to get up to see him, Trowa walked back into the room and shut the balcony door. Trowa looked at Quatre and Quatre could see the emptiness inside the tall pilot. Quatre felt disheartened by the fact that this pilot seemed to feel nothing at all, not from outlook or from his empathy. Quatre sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor, however to his luck everything fell out of it including his games and books. Quatre bent down to pick them up and noticed how Trowa immediately went to help him. After cleaning everything Quatre thanked him and saw the deck of cards which now rested in Trowa's hand. Quatre looked up at Trowa and saw him about to speak._

"_You play?" Trowa asked softly. Quatre was puzzled. Who didn't know how to play cards? Quatre nodded and placed his bag on the small table opposite the bed. He then turned back to see Trowa sitting on the bed where Quatre himself had been moments ago. "Will you play with me?" Quatre suddenly felt a strange feeling over him. No one had ever asked him to play in that way. There was a sad, almost lonely tone to the way Trowa had asked him. Quatre wondered if Trowa had ever played a game with a friend or even anyone before. Could it be that they were both so different that they actually attracted to each other. Quatre slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Trowa and smiled softly at the taller youth._

"_What do you want to play?"_

_After about two hours of playing card games and talking non-stop about their lives Quatre had gained a lot of respect for Trowa and felt his heart sympathise with the young pilot. Something about Trowa made Quatre want to love him with all his heart. And Quatre had to admit to himself that he was starting to feel affection for Trowa. Something Quatre had never quite experienced before. In return for talking about his past Trowa had asked that Quatre explained his. Some feelings he got from Trowa where envious which he didn't like and some were of pity. However Quatre didn't miss that Trowa also had a feeling deep down in him which he could not explain. After only two hours Trowa had been willing to let Quatre touch and hold him and now rest upon him as he explained to Trowa how to use the video game that Quatre had brought with him for entertainment. Quatre gave a small yawn as he saw the time on the clock. Trowa didn't fail to notice and placed the game down and held Quatre._

"_We should get some sleep." Trowa stated stoically as he reached for the light. "It will be a long day tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><em>L2 – Duo's Scrap Yard<em>

_11:00AM December 31__st__ A.C. 196_

_Duo walked slowly down the street after leaving the port and his shuttle from Earth. He had quietly said his good byes to Quatre and Trowa and had boarded the shuttle to L2. There was a special little lady he had to go and see he also had a promise to her to keep. Duo felt slightly sad for leaving his closest friends on earth after destroying their greatest allies. The Gundams…. Duo sighed as he thought about his buddy but Quatre was right we didn't need the Gundams anymore. Hopefully no mobile suit would ever have to be used again. Duo smiled softly as remembered his last conversation with Trowa and Quatre. They would be seeing each other soon but he wondered where Wufei had gone off to. Heero obviously was in the Preventers recovery room with Relena most likely sitting next to him. But where would Wufei go? Would he ever destroy his Gundam? Duo sighed and looked up to see he was finally at the scrap yard. He put a smile on his face and walked through the door._

"_Yo Hilde I'm home." Duo called out as he shut the door. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen and a squeal. Duo winced as he heard the noise but couldn't help but let a chuckle out as well. Duo lowered his bag as Hilde came running into the room and threw herself to him and called out his name. Duo wrapped his arms around the petit girl and gave a small chuckle as she immediately cuddled into him._

"_I missed you so much Duo," Hilde said as she hugged him tightly. She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Duo smiled and nuzzled noses with her and smiled at her. Hilde noticed that Duo's smile was different; he was upset about something which she couldn't quite figure out. "What's wrong love?" She asked softly and caressed Duo's face. Duo smiled again at her._

"_We destroyed the Gundams." That was all Hilde needed to know to understand why Duo was upset. She gave him a sympathetic look and held his hands._

"_I'm sorry Duo," Hilde said to him. "I know how important Deathscythe was to you." She gave him another soft kiss and smiled. "But even without Deathscythe your still Duo, you're still the God of Death unless you don't want to be. I'll always be here Duo I'm not going anywhere love." Hilde smiled at him as he embraced her. Duo loved her so much and loved how she always tried to cheer him up. Hilde then jumped away from him and grabbed his hand. "I have something to show you." Hilde dragged Duo in to her small study where she usually painted and they were so amazing. Duo had begged Hilde to paint something for him but knew she would need time. _

_Duo frowned as he saw her canvas was covered by a white sheet with all speckles and dots from her paint. She ran over to the canvas and pulled off the sheet. Duo gasped as he looked at the painting. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hilde had drawn an amazing picture of Deathscythe. Duo was so amazed. Hilde had drawn every detail Duo could remember on Deathscythe right down to the green eyes that use to flash right before he'd go into battle. The wings where spread out wide with the Scythe held in his hand as if he were the Grim Reaper. The body work was up straight and standing proud. In the back ground was a full moon with all the detail of the craters and everything. Duo couldn't believe it and then there was a dark glow around Deathscythe that made him look extremely powerful. _

_Duo walked over to Hilde and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give to anyone. He pulled back and smiled brightly at her. "You are the most amazing person ever Hilde." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. I don't need to be the God of Death as long as you're by my side." Hilde smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. She cuddled into him close and said a million times how much she loved him._

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Hero Memorial<em>

_13:00PM – April 19__th__ A.C. 198_

Jane and Sylvia walked slowly through the memorial garden towards the graves on the Easter side of the garden for there lay a special grave stone to a person that had been very special to them. As they were close to reaching the place Sylvia stopped on the bench and took the flowers out of the wrapping. Sylvia looked up at Jane and smiled.

"I need to cut the flowers." Sylvia spoke softly. Jane nodded and knew that truly meant give me some time.

Jane continued to walk over to the grave. As she continued to walk she looked down at the white roses she held in her hand. She smiled remembering how much her grandfather loved these flowers. She sighed softly and looked up. There in front of the grave stood a young boy. Probably no older than Sylvia by what she saw. Jane slowly walked up to the boy and stopped a few feet behind him.

"You're here again," She uttered softly. The boy never once looked at her but nodded. Jane sighed. "You can't keep living in the past. It was not your fault." Jane walked over to the grave and knelt in front of the grave placing the roses on top before bowing her head and saying a little prayer. Not once did the boy make a sound or move. Jane turned to look at him and saw his blue eyes staring at the grave stone, most likely reading over the etched writing. Jane stood up and stood right next to him. She turned her head to him and back to the stone.

"It was three years ago now but it feel like it only happened yesterday," the boy spoke softly and bowed his head away from Jane's view. Jane pitied him for feeling this way. He had to live with the guilt and burden of killing an innocent man. Jane placed a hand on his shoulder however he did not move or look at her.

"Heero you were tricked you can never fully blame yourself for what happened." Jane spoke as a flock of birds flew overhead and the wind blew gently towards them. "I don't blame you anymore Heero." She smiled softly at him. "The fact that you came to all of our family and confessed I feel you are truly amazing to have done that." Heero didn't say a word back to Jane. He turned around and looked away from her.

"I must go." He said softly. "I doubt Sylvia will want to see me." Before Jane could reply Heero walked away from her with his head low and his body slightly slumped. Jane sighed at him and turned back to the grave and knelt down once again.

"Grandfather I do hope you have forgiven him to." Jane placed her hands together and whispered her words to the wind. "He deserves forgiveness. I just hope that one day he can forgive himself." Jane's mind wondered to the time when she would have to discuss the Gundam Pilots. She could only ever think of one thing for them.

_The will of the colonies dissidents pull five young men into its fierce battle._

* * *

><p><em>[1] Unko – Shit<em>

_Gomenasai – I'm sorry_

_Daijobu desu ka? – Are you alright?_

_Alright and that's the end of this chapter. If you're wondering why there was so little happening in this chapter it's because I needed to explain a few things about the characters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment._


	4. A Turn for the Worse

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: A Turn for the Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>L2 – Lavender Road<em>

_11:45PM – May 20__th__ A.C. 198_

Duo stood inside the small intercom box on the corner of the road. He hadn't wanted to leave Hilde by herself however from this box he could see the house just fine and could see she was safe. Duo turned back to the screen and saw Quatre's worried face there. He had to leave the house to make this call. Who knows who could be listening or bugging their houses. Quatre had been suggesting that until things calmed down Hilde and Duo should stay with him however Duo didn't want to drag his best friend into the whole mess.

"Quatre I'm really not sure about this at all," Duo answered truthfully as he looked at Quatre. He sighed, "I don't want to get you into this mess."

"Duo I have a feeling I'm already in this mess. That assassin knew the identities of the Gundam Pilots and how Hilde helped you." Quatre commented quite harshly. Quatre already knew that and here Duo had been trying to keep the blond out of the loop. Duo gulped as he thought about everything. "Duo this woman was a supporter of the Lion Legion and they are trying to execute us Duo. I'm involved by politically opposing them, and if Heero's theory is correct we're all in danger and you can't look after Hilde on your own." Quatre paused, "Especially not with your mission coming up soon." Duo looked away from the screen and sighed. Quatre was right. He couldn't leave Hilde. But how was he to get Hilde off of L2? That was going to be the difficult part.

"Fine I'll do my best. If I can't get a reply off her within two day then you have to persuade her." Duo answered calmly as he talked to Quatre. Quatre gave Duo a small smirk.

"Duo no one can resist your charm." Quatre commented then ended the call.

Duo sighed and started to walk back to the house. Duo pulled his jacket close to him as he walked back to the dark house. Duo sighed as he closed the door and hung his jacket up. He quietly walked through the house and towards the bed room where his lover slept peacefully. Duo smiled as she calmly slept cuddling the pillow and probably thinking it was him. Duo sat on the end of the bed and brushed her bangs away from his face. She was so beautiful to him and he couldn't love any other woman like Hilde, that's why he needed to protect her. He needed her safe so he could have peace of mind, one problem with Hilde was she hated to be trouble and if she didn't go with the plan she would be in trouble. Duo caresses her face before planting a small kiss on her lips. Duo slowly rose from the room and left to see to aspects of his upcoming mission.

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Winner Estate<em>

_10:02 AM – May__ 21__st __A.C. 198_

Quatre yawned as he walked into his house after a long shuttle ride home. They had travelled for ten hours only to be welcomed back with jet lag and a pile of work to be done. Quatre sighed as he flopped down on the sofa and lowered his head on to the soft cushion that gave comfort to him. He smiled gently and let his eyes close. His eyes had been heavy for the last hour which was surprising considering he had slept for eight hours on the shuttle. Quatre yawned again and a chuckle disturbed him. Quatre's eyes opened warily as he searched for the cause of the disturbance. He knew who it was; he just couldn't see the person. The only thing that rested in front of Quatre's was the small glass coffee table which held nothing but a blue hard back book with a small black label on the top and the flat screen TV suspended on the wall. So where was Trowa?

Quatre almost jumped out of his skin as arms slowly encased his shoulders in a warm embrace. Another chuckle danced in his ears and he gently leaned into the touch. Quatre smiled as a head nuzzled in to the back of his neck and breathed deeply. It was Quatre who let out the chuckle this time as he felt Trowa's lashes tickle his neck. Quatre loved it when Trowa would cuddle him from behind; he never understood why he just did. Quatre guessed it might have been from the time they spent on Peacemillion. Quatre smiled again as he remembered himself and Trowa back in those days, how young they had been yet extremely mature about their relationship. Trowa lightly began to place kisses upon Quatre's neck causing the blonde to moan softly. Quatre unwittingly let out another yawn and Trowa stopped. Quatre didn't want his lover to stop the kissing but he knew what was coming.

"You should rest love," Trowa stated softly as he pulled away. Quatre didn't like the loss of heat Trowa had given him and pulled his lover back. Trowa wasn't surprised by the movement and he didn't mind it. Evidently Quatre was comfortable. Quatre nuzzled his head into Trowa's arms and sighed happily. Trowa ungracefully jumped over the back of the couch and slid down besides Quatre and pulled him close. Quatre now sat comfortably in between Trowa's legs – a position they usually spent the nights sat in. Trowa kisses the back of Quatre's neck while his hands slowly slid down and wrapped around the young man's waist. Quatre smiled and moaned softly as the butterfly kisses continued across his neck. Trowa slowly unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and placed the kisses on to Quatre's shoulders. Quatre moans again and leaned back into the touch. Both loved the feeling of having each other close however their peaceful love was brutally halted by the constant ringing of a vid phone.

Trowa growled and Quatre whined; it seemed they could never get time to themselves in the day. Trowa reluctantly let Quatre go so he could answer the phone. Quatre shrugged his shirt back on to his shoulder and done up the buttons that could be seen on the screen. Quatre turned on the video and was happily answered by the lovely ex-Queen of the World Relena. Quatre gently smiled at her however Quatre didn't miss the smirk on her face.

"Hope you weren't having too much fun…" Relena commented slyly and indicated for Quatre to straighten his hair. Relena gave a giggle as Quatre's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Well now that you're slightly decent I have some bad news." Relena's face turned serious and her eyes grew hard. Something was wrong if Relena was like this and Quatre's tinted cheeks became pale as he dreaded the worst. "The Lion Legion is gaining more and more support by the day. They've finished their tour of Britain and over eight per cent of the politicians are agreeing with them. If we don't act fast you Gundam Pilots won't be living past the summer."

Quatre paled even more. What if they did succeed? Not only wouldn't he be able to see his friends he wouldn't be able to see Trowa anymore. If the colonies had their way they'd rather confined the Gundam Pilots for life where as Earth would rather a public execution – which probably hasn't been done in a thousand years or so. Quatre shook his head, he couldn't think like that.

"And that's not all," Relena stated causing Quatre to stare up at her. Her eyes had become softer with worry. "That spokeswoman has announced that her party is having a live broad cast next Saturday." Relena gulped. "Apparently they have news that will change the governments mind on the parties' proposal and they wish for the world to see it…" Quatre gulped himself as the final part hit his ear. He then frowned. What could the Lion Legion have to say? What was so important that anyone up at that time would have to know about? Quatre shook his head and sighed. He would have to wait and find out wouldn't he?

"Thanks Miss Relena," Quatre said softly and bowed his head. Relena nodded.

"I'll call you if anything else comes up." With that the screen went blank. Quatre sighed as he watched the dark reflection of himself from. His eyes were hard and his skin was pale. A perfect reflection of what he truly was. He sighed as a hand rested on his shoulder.

Trowa had listened to everything that had been said and Trowa knew the problems that could cause. Trowa knew exactly what Quatre was thinking because he too was thinking the exact same thing. Trowa was scared that he could be separated from Quatre and that they could die without having one more loving, passionate kiss. Trowa knew that he would never be able to hold the small blonde in his arms and lovingly hold him until the night turned to day. Trowa was scared of very little but the thought of losing Quatre was his biggest problem ever. Quatre turned and looked up at Trowa and Trowa knew Quatre was going to rant about 'what if…' Trowa knew he shouldn't think about that and Quatre should not mention it. Trowa's arms wrapped tightly around the small blonde and he kissed his head.

"Don't say anything," Trowa whispered and pulled the blond over to the couch and kisses his lips. "I won't let anyone take you away from me every again."

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sea side Café<em>

_5:00 P__M – May 25__th__ A.C.198_

Kazumi sat quietly in the small café corner. She had had a bad day and it seemed Lady Luck was pinned against her having a good day. First of all her alarm hadn't gone off, then she got caught in an April shower… well a May shower, then all her things where soaked in the lecture so she couldn't write and finally when she had gone to get a cup of coffee she had got caught up in a storm. She sighed as she run the whole day of bad luck over and over in her head. It was just one of those days. Kazumi gazed out of the window towards the sea front. The dark clouds threatened to give no hope for any sun for the rest of the day. The dark sea was crashing fiercely against the promenade wall and Kazumi was worried that it wouldn't last long with this weather. Kazumi shivered as the store door opened and a gust swirled in heading directly for her. It was bad enough she was wet and the white t-shirt she had put on this morning was now see through and she had no jacket to cover up. All she could do was use her arms as protection from the perverted men who couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee only to regret it. The hot liquid had barely touched her tongue it had burnt her causing her hand to jolt away and almost spill it over herself. She placed her cup down on the table and held herself. Right now she wanted to go to bed but she couldn't even get home, not until the storm let up. But there was also a problem with that… she was locked out of her own apartment.

"Yamoto." Kazumi turned around expecting to see a class mate or a teacher there wanting to say hi, however the person who stood there was not what she had suspected.

"Wufei…." Kazumi's mouth dropped slightly as she saw him in the rain drenched Preventers uniform. It did nothing to conceal the muscles she had imagined over his body. Wufei had droplets falling from his freshly shaved chin. Kazumi blushed lightly as she could see his shirt stick to his body and then a light bulb went off in her head. Quickly she rewrapped her arms around her body and whimpered slightly. How embarrassing to see him… especially when she was in this state. Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he saw Kazumi cover her body and fail to keep eye contact. That was unusual for the plucky hyperactive busy-body that she was. Wufei also noticed the blush that was on her face, she never got embarrassed; not in the time Wufei had known her.

"What is wrong with you Yamoto? And why aren't you at home by now?" Wufei asked as the unusual attitude began to annoy him a little. As Kazumi looked up at him Wufei started to realise that there was a reason she was here. Something about the look in her eye told Wufei that she had not had a good day and judging by the state she was in Wufei was willing to bet his life on that. Kazumi was drenched to the bone and her cloths stuck to her like skin. Her body looked very pale yet her arms looked a beaten red. Her hair was dripping and parts of it had come out of the neat ponytail that she had placed in earlier today. She looked away from him and sighed.

"Just a bad day Wufei," she commented and rubbed her arms.

"Why aren't you home yet? The storm is getting worse?" Wufei inquired as he sat next to the girl and placed his coffee on the table. She shivered slightly before smiling up at him.

"I kinda got locked out so I'm gonna head over to my friend's house when the storm lets up." Kazumi smiled weakly at him. Wufei sighed to himself. Damn his family for teaching him to be respectful and careful with women around. Wufei moved the hair that covered the young girl's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Why was Wufei so comfortable with this girl? What was it about her that made it feel so right to want to touch her?

"Come with me," Wufei stated picking up his coffee and standing. Kazumi looked at him confused. He wasn't going to take her home was he? Had he not listened to her? Wufei noticed how confused she looked. "Stay at my place tonight and when the storm is over I'll take you home." Kazumi blushed over so slightly as she heard Wufei say that. Even though she considered Wufei a friend and loved to tease him she never thought she would hear Wufei offer her a place to stay. Wufei was always up tight and full of tradition so why was he doing this? If he was trying to make a move on her then she would be straight out his door whether rain or shine. Kazumi mentally hit herself. No way could Wufei be like that he seemed to kind and genuine to do anything like that to anyone. Kazumi nodded.

"Arigato Wufei," She said softly and followed him to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Shuttle L4-56872<em>

_5:30 PM – May 25__th__ A.C. 198_

Hilde sat quietly in her seat on the private shuttle that Quatre had acquired for herself and Duo to come and visit L4. It had been close to half a year since Hilde had last set foot there with Duo. Duo had suggested they go there to see how Quatre and Trowa where doing after not seeing them personally in a very long time. Even though Hilde said that they'd probably be intruding on the couple Duo said how Quatre had insisted they go and spend a week or so with them. After much deliberation and Duo setting Quatre on her they had decided to go, however she could tell that something was not right… Even for Duo this was very last minute. Right now, Hilde could not worry about the true reasons for the trip, because now there seemed to be more trouble bruin in the political eye.

Hilde frowned as she listened to the broad cast that was coming from the TV screen in front of her. There in big letters was the name a group in the last few days she had come to fear and hate; The Lion Legion. The News broadcaster seemed to be stood outside a French town hall, if by Hilde's forgotten knowledge of the French language helped her at all. Her eyes glared as she saw the young woman to stand behind rows of reporters and cameras. Hilde knew how dangerous this woman was and how much damage she could do to her family and friends. She could lose everything if Hilde or the others didn't watch their backs and keep their guards up. Hilde sighed as small images flickered in her mind like a TV in a thunder storm. Just how serious would events unfold if the Lion Legion got their way?

"_I have an announcement to make that might change the way in which our history of the Eve's war will be written in future terms. The Eve's war__ was something we cannot face to talk about and there are many who feel sorrow or unjust when we speak of that dreadful war. I know at a personal level __how horrifying it is to explain the Eve's war but we must prevail and bring justice and peace to the wor__ld!" _Hilde's eyes narrowed as she heard those words. What was the spokesperson of the Lion Legion getting at?

"What on Earth is this woman getting at?" Duo spoke aloud as he watched the news from next to Hilde. Hilde shook her head not knowing how this woman's head worked. "She needs a new brain or at least a shock to put her in her place."

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Winner Residence<em>

_5:30PM – May 25__th__ A.C.198_

Quatre had known for a while that the Lion Legion would pull out a show stopper of an announcement. Could this have been the dramatic ending for the end of ACT 1? What did it matter? Right now he had to figure out what this woman was on about before she even spoke it.

Trowa could feel the stress radiating off his lover as they sat in the living room on the sofa waiting for this News Document that had flustered Quatre so much when he had found out. Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre's petite frame as he watched the boy's face become stoic. Trowa rubbed his arm and pulled him closer. Quatre looked up at his lover after being pulled out of thought by the gentle touch. Quatre blinked as he watched his lover's empty face of emotion. Quatre felt Trowa's hand squeeze on his shoulder as the emerald eyes flashed with fear. Quatre's eyes widened and he turned back to the TV to seen what had caused Trowa's eyes to flash in a way like that. Quatre's eyes frowned as he saw that woman again. He couldn't stand that fake woman who had stopped himself and Relena in the last meeting. The woman with worlds of a serpent, and a smile so fake it made the snow on the colonies seem real. This woman was the workings of the Devil in his books.

"_I have now in my office a document that could indefinitely change our lives as we know it."_ She spoke with confidence and pride that surpassed what she needed right now. _"This document is one that will destroy the enemies of both the Colonies and the Earth…"_

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Flat 105<em>

_5:30PM – May 25__th__ A.C.198_

Kazumi walked in from the bathroom into the living room where Wufei sat on the sofa. Wufei had lent her some old clothes that she could change into while hers dried in the bathroom. While changing Kazumi had blow dried and brushed her hair so it looked presentable. As she looked into the living room she saw Wufei relaxing with a large leather bound book resting in his lap. She smiled as she saw glasses perched on the end of his nose. Seeing this academic side of Wufei was unusual for Kazumi to see. Even though by the way he spoke and his aura Kazumi never thought he could look so academic.

"Wow, a great body, a good job, good conversations and is academic." Kazumi commented as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I swear you're a women's dream guy." Kazumi smirked as she saw Wufei's face turn slightly pink at her comment. "I mean seriously how on earth are you still single?" After regaining his composure Wufei turned to her, removing his glasses from his nose.

"How would you know I'm single? I have yet to tell you anything about my life."

"Oh I know that Wufei. But I feel that…" A slam of a door closing halted their premature conversation. Both heads turned to the door to see an out of breath Heero standing in the door way dripping wet. Wufei's eyes frowned as he stood up and looked at his partner.

"Heero what's wrong?" Wufei asked curiously. Heero rushed across the room towards the TV opposite where Kazumi sat confused and slightly on edge. Heero hadn't answered Wufei's question, instead he had frantically rushed to the TV to turn it on to the Space News. "Yuy what's going on?" Wufei repeated, this time Heero answered.

"The Lion Legion has an announcement to make that will apparently change the way in which people view the Eve's War in the future." Heero replied as he moved away from the TV towards Wufei's side. "The announcement is being broadcast throughout the whole Earths Spear."

Kazumi listened to the boy's frantic discussion about the Lion Legion. What on earth did Heero mean? Kazumi frowned and turned her attention to the screen in front of her and listened to the announcement that made Heero seem so frantic. What was so bad about the Lion Legion anyway? True they were a little radical in their views of the Gundam Pilots and the War, but how on earth could they possibly change the view on the war.

"What on earth do you mean Heero?" Wufei asked annoyed by his comrade's unacceptable answers to his questions. "What on in God's name are you talking about?"

"Their announcement is so confidential that even Une doesn't know what's going on." Heero answered softly so that Kazumi would not think anything of it. Not that Heero was really meant to know about it.

"That's impossible," Wufei stated. "What could they possibly want?"

"Something to do with the Gundam Pilots."

Both boys turned to see Kazumi's eyes fixated on the screen in front of her. Both walked to her side and listened to the spokesperson talk to the nations listening. Heero and Wufei's foreheads creased as they listened to what she said.

"_During the war the Gundam Pilots were out lawed by the Colonies and the Earth which were never withdrawn from the high standing criminals listing in governments and every authority post in ESUN. And there for it is the Lion Legions duty to declare that the documents which we have acquired are the identities of the Gundam Pilots! The Gundam Pilots are the reason for loss of many lives and they deserve to stand trial for what they have done! I ask the politicians of ESUN to demand justice towards these Barbaric, Traitorous, Murders!"_

* * *

><p>Hehe, sorry guys to leave you at this point but this is the post for September and the next post won't come until October the something… I'll have to see how College goes.<p> 


	5. Warning ASAP

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Warning ASAP

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Peacecraft Campus<em>

_6:45 AM – 27__th__ A.C. 198_

Finally the sun had come out as Wufei drove Kazumi back to her temporary accommodation for her long stay in Sanc. The drive had been quiet with the only sounds coming from their mouths when Kazumi sung to a song on the radio. Wufei smirked every time she sang because it would take her a while to realise she was doing it and would stop immediately. The journey had only been 10 minutes but it seemed to be quite fast for the young adults. Wufei stopped the car outside of the campus and turned the engine off. Kazumi smiled and nodded to him.

"Thanks for the lift Wufei and thanks for the help last night," she said softly as if being quiet so no one around on campus would hear them (not that they could anyway). "I'm sorry I was such a pain last night."

"It's alright Yamoto," Wufei commented as he leaned back in the driver's seat. Kazumi winced inwardly as she heard Wufei call her by her family name. Kazumi grabbed her bag and opened the door. Gracefully she swung her legs out of the car and stood; she turned on her heel and shut the door. Kazumi leaned her arms on the drawn down window and gave a small smile.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time." She gave a small wink towards him and swung her bag over her shoulders that had fallen from its resting place. "Talk to you later." She stood up and walked away from the car. Wufei watched as his house guest walked away into her sanctuary from the real world. Wufei shook his head and started the engine up and drove off.

Kazumi stopped inside the gate as she heard the car engine rev up. She turned to look over her shoulder and watched as the car zoomed off without a second glance. Kazumi sighed as the sound of the engine disappeared into the new sun rise. Kazumi turned and walked towards her dorm building. She stopped in front of the door and looked up at the sky. She sighed softly before hearing a buzz and a click. Kazumi looked straight at the door and pulled it open looking around and seeing no one. She slowly climbed up the stairs but was stopped by a young boy on the stairs.

"Hello Kazumi," the boy stated as he placed his arms on both sides of the railings. Kazumi frowned as she saw him stand there with his brown eyes glazed over with lust.

"Hello Mark." Kazumi said with force as she tried to get past but he stopped her. She growled, "What do you want?" He smirked at her as he tensed his arms to stop her getting past. Then she smelled the alcohol on his breath and something inside her snapped. She growled at him again before punching him in the stomach. He grunted as he fell to his knees. As soon as Kazumi saw him fall to the floor she ran as fast as her small legs could take her up to her dorm room. She slammed her fist against the door and called for her roommate to open the door.

Kazumi listened as a large bang was heard from the other side of the door followed by a curse. Kazumi looked around expecting to see Mark coming after her. She waited a few seconds before the door flew open to reveal her friend Ashleigh in her less than revealing PJ's with her hair looking like it had been backcombed on purpose. As soon as Ashleigh realised who was at the door Kazumi pushed her into the room slamming the door behind them. Kazumi panted as she fell to her knees.

"Kazumi…"

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Flat 105<em>

_7:15AM – 27__th__ A.C. 198_

Wufei sighed as he closed the flat door behind him after taking Kazumi home. Wufei rubbed his eyes before the smell of coffee wafted to his nose. Wufei walked towards the kitchen and saw Heero brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Wufei sat down at the table as Heero brought two mugs of the warm drug over to him. Wufei nodded and took a quick sip of the drink before noticing that Heero was smirking at him.

"What?" Wufei asked as he lowered his mug.

Heero pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it across the table towards Wufei. Wufei frowned as he eyed the paper left on the table by Heero. Wufei glanced up at Heero before taking the piece of folded paper and opened it. Wufei blinked a few times before reading it.

_Dear Wufei,_

_Look in your contacts on your phone when you get the chance._

_Love Kazumi_

_P.S. don't be too mad at me or Heero_

Wufei looked up at Heero and frowned as he saw the smirk get wider before Heero took a sip of his drink. Wufei pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contact list and saw "_K__azumi Yamoto :)" _facing him on his phone. Wufei blinked before looking up at Heero who had gotten up to see to the toast that had popped out of the toaster.

"When did you do this?" Wufei asked as he placed his phone on the table with the contact smiling away at him. Heero turned around and handed Wufei a plat of toast before answering.

"Last night she asked me," Heero stated as he brought another plate over and sat down. "I stole your phone this morning and she put it in."

"Your evil."

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Peacecraft Campus<em>

_7:45AM – 27__th__ A.C. 198_

"Are you ok now?" Ashleigh asked as she handed Kazumi a cup of tea. Kazumi nodded as she took the cup off her friend and warmed up her hands. Ashleigh grabbed her cup of coffee and sat opposite her. Ashleigh thought it would be best not to give Kazumi coffee considering she was already jumpy after seeing a drunken Mark. Mark was known around campus as an evil, angry drunk and for a boy to be around him in that mood was bad enough but to be a girl was the worst thing ever. "I can't believe that he tried it on you," Ashleigh commented. "He likes you but he's going too far if he was going to do what we think he was about to do." Kazumi only nodded before taking a sip of her tea. Ashleigh saw that Kazumi was now calming down and smiled.

"So where were you last night miss I-Don't-Stay-Out-After-Dark?" Ashleigh asked as she tried to distract Kazumi's mind from the events of the last hour. "You don't hook up with boys. Were you at Lucy's flat last night?" Ashleigh enquired as she used her skills of detection she had acquired from her Sociology and Phycology lessons she had taken before jumping to University.

Kazumi took a sip of the slowly cooling tea, "I got locked out so I stayed a night with a friend outside of campus…"

"What? At the Eve's campus?"

"No off campus," Kazumi answered calmly knowing not to give anything away. A girly giggle came from Ashleigh as she listened to her best friend talk about her mysterious absence.

"So you did hook up with someone…" Ashleigh smirked as she watched Kazumi take a sip of the tea. "Is it that sexy Asian Preventer you talk to in the coffee shop?" Kazumi chocked as she listened to her friend's confession to noticing Wufei. Kazumi coughed up the liquid that went down the wrong pipe as Ashleigh laughed. "So you do like him," Ashleigh smirked again. Kazumi stood up and walked in to her room ending their conversation before it could develop any further causing Ashleigh to smirk. She had one the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Modern History Lecture in Sanc University <em>

_11:30 AM – 29__th__ April A.C. 198_

Ever since the broad cast of the Lion Legions acquire of the identities of the Gundam Pilots everything seemed to change in the Sanc Kingdom, especially in the Modern History department. There seemed to be a division between the historians, obviously that was normal but it was not on a past topic. It was a verbal war on the events that had opened last night. It seemed that the Modern History department where attacking each other's words like they were the Conservative and the Labour party on Question Time close to the elections.

Kazumi had listened to the teachers talk about everything that they believed. So much for Historians can't be biased. Kazumi had two history lecturers at Sanc, the arrogant conservative Professor Hastings and the lovely quick thinking Mrs Holly. Both where on opposite sides to each other and could just about stand to work with each other. Mrs Holly was seen as a young fresh historian who had yet to make her work known to anyone while Professor Hastings was a well-respected historian who had published many books on history from around the world. Even with the respect he got from his books and knowledge Hastings was not a man that you could get on with or that he would get on with you. He was very set in his ways which made his lectures boring when it came to proclaiming your views on history and starting a fiery debate amongst the students.

"HEY KAZUMI!"

Kazumi turned from her text book in front of her towards the young group of girls running towards her. Kazumi blinked as she watched her group of friends franticly hand out fliers towards unsuspecting students and staff around the room. One blonde girl stopped in front of Kazumi panting like a dog in summer.

"Hey Mia is something wrong?" Kazumi asked as she watched her distressed friend. Mia placed a flier down in front of her. Kazumi blinked as she read over the fluorescent yellow flier with bold black writing. Her eyes widened as she read over the protest sheet.

_**JUNIOR PROTEST HERO'S!**_

Kazumi couldn't think of what to say to her friends. This wasn't what she expected from the Human Rights group. Sure she was a part of it but she wasn't sure about this. Stuff like this had happened before during the war and it had ended badly for the students. Kazumi bit her lip and looked up at her smiling friend now surrounded by all the other girls.

"Uhhh… Why exactly are we doing this?" Kazumi asked as she watched the girls around her. "And where are the boys?" Usually the Human Rights group stuck together. It was unusual to see the girls separated from the boys.

"We're doing this for the rights of the Gundam Pilots." One girl stated.

"The Gundam Pilots are soldiers and heroes. Think how many times they've saved the world."

"You must remember that according to the Soldier Act of A.C.196 the identity of any soldier is not allowed to be known to the public. That is unless it's for the R.F.S."

Kazumi frowned for a moment as she listened to her friends talk and comment on their thoughts. If she didn't know any better she would have mistaken them for 'Fan Girls.' Kazumi then racked her brain to think of what R.F.S stood for and then she remembered. Reuniting Family Scheme.

"So are you in?" Mia asked Kazumi almost as if she was in a rush. Kazumi hesitantly nodded to the girls before they ran off to find more people to bug before lectures started. Kazumi turned back to the flier in front of her. Kazumi frowned as she remembered the protest against OZ killing a rebel Pilot. Could it turn violent like this did? Kazumi watched as Mrs Holly came to the front of room and called for everything to be quiet. As soon as this lecture was over Kazumi had to contact Wufei and warn him. Something told her that this was dangerous.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Preventers Building<em>

_16:15 PM – 29__th__ April A.C. 198_

Wufei sighed as he walked into the locker room to retrieve all his items from his locker before heading home. Wufei placed the combination in and opened the locker door. Wufei looked to his left to see Heero shutting his locker and ready to leave for the day. Wufei turned back to his phone and saw it flashing. He picked up his stuff and shut the locker. Wufei looked at his phone and looked to see 5 messages from Kazumi and 3 missed calls as well.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked walking to Wufei.

"Kazumi has messaged and called me," Wufei answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Heero asked and sat on the bench next to Wufei and lowered his bag off his shoulder.

"No it's not that," Wufei answered and turned to him placing the phone in his pocket. "It almost seems desperate." Wufei frowned as he left his hand in his pocket clutching the phone. He tapped his thumb against the screen of the phone wondering whether or not to call her back. His phone beeped and he looked at it.

_Caller: Kazumi :)_

_Message: Wufei call ASAP_

Wufei turned to Heero before sighing. He wasn't getting away from Kazumi anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Winner Estate<em>

_18:05 PM – 29__th__ April A.C.198__  
><em>Trowa yawned as he finished his blue hard back book. For the last hour Trowa had made the Library his little den and hideout from the rest of the house hold. Trowa looked at the book in his hand before placing it on the table and standing up. He stretched before leaving his little corner and head towards the dining room. Trowa was surprised that Quatre hadn't called him to come down for dinner. This only happened when Quatre was in work or when he had too much work to actually care about eating. Trowa walked towards the stairs and heard loud voices; they had to be loud for him to hear them.

Trowa frowned as he saw Quatre sitting at the bottom of the step looking bored. His head was being held up by his arm and it looked like he was about to fall asleep. Trowa slowly descended the stairs and sat next to Quatre. Quatre didn't even look at him as he leant his head on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa looked at his small lover and then to the living room where the shouting was coming from.

"What's…"

"They've been like this for an hour." Quatre interrupted Trowa. Quatre nuzzled his head into Trowa's shoulder and sighed. "Duo's got a mission and Hilde wants to go home but he's begging her to stay here with us." Quatre explained in a brief outline before cuddling even closer to his lover forcing Trowa to wrap his arms around him.

"DUO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANY MORE!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN? YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU WITH NO DEFENCE!"

"NO WAY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF DUO! I'M NOT GOING TO HIDE AWAY FROM THOSE MEN!"

Trowa sighed as he listened to the couple fight. It didn't seem right for them to be like this. They were perfect and were fighting over something so simple. Trowa shook his head and looked down at his lover.

"Why didn't you call me?" Trowa asked as he rubbed Quatre's arm.

"I didn't want to disturb you like I have for the last week." Quatre said and kissed his neck. Trowa held back a moan as he felt his lover's lips on his neck. Damn him for showing Quatre his weakness so early in their relationship. "How about a midnight feast instead of dinner?" Quatre asked as he nuzzled his head into Trowa's neck. Trowa nodded before lifting up his lover and taking him upstairs. Once Trowa got his little lover on the bed Quatre attacked Trowa's lips with hot passionate kisses. Trowa had his guard down and couldn't stop the onslaught of kisses he received from the blonde. Not that he minded but Quatre almost seemed desperate for the kisses. "Please take me Trowa," Quatre begged as he looked up at Trowa with lust filled blue eyes. Trowa couldn't resist the young blonde and kisses back.

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Winner Estate<em>

_23:30 PM – 29__th__ April A.C.198__  
><em>Slowly Quatre sat up in bed and turned to look at his lover. His lover slept peacefully after their little love making session which made them miss dinner and also miss the out come of the spitting match between Duo and Hilde. Not that Quatre truly minded. Quatre smiled and kissed his lovers head before slipping from his grasp and getting out of bed. Quatre had something to do and it couldn't wait until morning.

Quatre stood up and walked to the other side of the room where his discarded pants lay. Quatre picked them up and searched through the pockets to find what he was looking for. He finally found it and pulled it out to look at it. Quatre's calm look turned into a frown and he scrunched the piece of paper in his hand. If Trowa found out about this it would be a big problem. Quatre ripped up the paper and threw it into the bathroom bin which had somehow managed to be on the wrong side of the bathroom door. Quatre sighed before he climbed back into bed and into the warm embrace of his lover. Quatre smiled at his lover before closing his eyes and letting the dream world take its course again.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for today my Kawaii readers. Hope you enjoyed. Probably won't get the next chapter up until the end of November, if I actually do school work.<em>

_Happy Halloween._

_P.S. if you want a Halloween special please say in your comments so I know._

_Thanks guys_

_xxxxx_


	6. You May Think Me Crazy

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: You May Think Me Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sea Side Café<em>

_11:00 AM – 30__th__ April A.C__.198_

Wufei waited in the small café in Sanc to meet up with Kazumi like he promised to. This had not been his usual request to see her. Usually she asked to see him just to talk and catch up with each other however this time Kazumi had seemed desperate to see him. Wufei sat in their usual place on the leather sofas in the corner of the room away from everyone open ears. Wufei looked up as he heard the door open and the rush of wind hit his knees. Wufei there saw Kazumi searching worriedly for him. She gazed right at his before rushing over. Wufei stood up to greet her. As he went to say hello Kazumi's arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," she stated almost out of breath. Wufei was surprised by her forward guested. Wufei was use to her surprises by now but not by the contact she gave him. Apart from maybe a few playful elbows they had never really touched each other. This was unusual for Wufei. Kazumi let go of him and they both sat down.

"I had to see you. I'm so glad you came," Kazumi said softly before sighing. "I fear something is about to happen." She wasted no time with Wufei. She looked him in the eye and spoke her next words softer than before. "I fear there is going to be a riot."

"Where?"

"Sanc Uni." She answered. Wufei frowned, how could she have known that? "You may think me crazy but most of the student body are participating in a protest in a few days." Kazumi nodded and took the coffee Wufei handed to her.

"What's the protest on?" Wufei asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"The Gundam Pilots," She answered bluntly. Wufei chocked of the warm liquid that was supposed to run down his throat. He coughed a few times causing Kazumi's face to turn sympathetic. Wufei had not expected that to come out of her mouth. Wufei looked at her once he had calmed down. No wonder she had come to warn him. Everyone was still divided on the Gundam Pilots. Especially students since it was known that the Gundam Pilots where still only children when this had happened. But this was also too much of a coincidence for Kazumi to have come and see him about this. Although he was the only preventer she knew and a Preventer was there to stop violence.

"Wufei I'm worried. The Lion Legion has many people around the world who support them," Kazumi uttered leaning towards him. She sighed and looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. She turned back and stared into Wufei's eyes. "Many students have political families and there will be a division. You must tell your boss about this. It's dangerous."

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Shuttle Port<em>

_13:33 PM – 30__th__ April A.C.198_

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own for a few days?" Trowa asked softly as he held Quatre in a warm embrace. Trowa and Duo had been called to Earth by Une. She had stated that she had a mission for them to do. Something about them being the ones she needed and to come alone. It had caused many complaints between Hilde and Duo; it had caused their argument the other day as well. Quatre held Trowa as close as he could and hid his face in his taller lover's chest. Quatre had been against the idea from the moment he heard it. Quatre didn't think that anyone should go although he had respected the Lady's choice. If only everything could be said for Hilde too.

"I will," Quatre whispered. "I'll have Hilde with me. She'll keep me from going insane." Quatre joked before receiving a kiss on the head from Trowa who squeezed him. Both heard a cough and turned to see Duo waiting for Trowa and Hilde waiting for Quatre. Quatre sighed and kisses Trowa. "You better go before you miss your shuttle. Call me when you get there." Trowa nodded and caught another chased kiss off Quatre before heading with Duo towards the shuttle port.

Quatre watched as Trowa and Duo disappeared out of sight. Quatre felt Hilde's presence next to him as he continued to watch the empty corridor that Trowa and Duo had walked into. Quatre sighed softly causing Hilde to look at him. Hilde watched as Quatre glance worriedly after his lover and friend. Her own face became sympathetic and she held on to his hand. His head turned to the slightly shorter girl. She smiled softly at him and rubbed his arm lovingly.

"They'll be fine and back before we know it," Hilde said softly to him with a smile on her face. Quatre could see the worry in her ice blue eyes. His lips curved into a small smile and nodded to her. He was glad if only she could stay around with him.

"You're not worried?" Quatre asked softly. Hilde shook her head and her smile widened. "Then I won't either."

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Sanc Palace<em>

_15:__45 PM – 30__th__ April A.C.198_

Relena closed her eyes as she listened to Une's message via voice-mail. Relena rubbed her fingers over her temples to try and relax her growing headache. She sighed before opening her eyes and resting her head on her arms. Her fingers where laced and tapped against the back of her hands as she listened to the voice-mail. She could not agree with what was about to happen but she had to listen once again to the repeating noise. Relena shook her head before deleting the message after much deliberation.

Relena slowly shook her head before she decided to finish off the paper work on her desk for the finals of the Terraforming Program. She needed to get this done before 5PM and with all the distractions she had had all day. Relena grabbed the pen on her desk and bit the top as she read over the document. Relena nodded and placed it down on the table after she had agreed with all that had happened. As the tip of her pen touched the paper her phone started to ring. Relena sighed as she waited for the phone to stop ringing however it did not. Relena placed her pen down and pressed the button to answer the phone.

"Relena Peacecraft speaking," Relena uttered as she grabbed her not pad ready to take any notes given to her as had most of the calls on a day to day basis.

"_Well, well, well, it's been one year and 124 days since Zechs and I last saw you," _called the voice in a friendly manner. Relena's eyes widened and her lips curved into a smile as she listened to that voice. She chuckled.

"Lucrezia Noin," she smiles softly. "It's good to hear from you again." Relena threw her note pad to the side and leaned her arm on her desk and smiled as she began her conversation wither old friend. "It feels like forever since I last saw you. When are you back from Mars?" Noin chuckled and Relena could tell that Noin was smiling.

"_I miss talking with you,"_ Noin stated with a bouncing tone to her voice. _"You might be seeing me soon however not for the best of term."_ The tone of Noin's voice changed from the friendly sister voice to her stern commanding voice. _"There's been another death here. This project is becoming more unstable by each death."_

Relena sighed and her hand returned to her temple as she frowned. Not another one. This was the fourth death since the project had officially started and that was without the deaths before the project started. Relena shook her head.

"Not another one," Relena groaned as she felt a headache strike her. This was the last thing she needed with everything that was happening. First it was the attack on the Gundam Pilots, Hilde's attack, the identity of the Gundam Pilots being announced then there was the announcement of the Students Protest and now the death rate on Mars is going up. What next; one of the Gundam Pilots disappearing? Relena felt like crying. "Oh god I cannot deal with this anymore Noin I'm about to break!"

"_Calm down Relena,"_ Noin soothed, _"This is no time for anyone of us to get stressed out. Not with what I have to tell you."_

"When are you back?"

* * *

><p><em>Brussels – Yamoto<em>

_17:00 PM – 30__th__ April A.C.198_

"Hello, Yamoto speaking," called the man as he put his mouth to the phone.

"_Hello father__, I have something I wish to talk to you about__,"_ the called stated.

"What news might this be daughter?" He asked sternly down the phone as he placed his glass of whiskey on the table next to his recliner chair.

"_My scholarship has been cancelled due to __a with draw with sponsors in the financial department," _the girl spoke expecting to be shouted at for an injustice that was not hers.

"I see," the man commented, "and evidently not the only one my child." He then chuckled. "You do not come begging to me for money that you have never earned nor are you loyal enough to be rewarded with this."

"_But Father!"_

"Not another word!" [1]

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Opera Theatre<em>

_20:30 PM – 3__rd__ May A.C.198_

Quatre sighed as he stepped out of the corridor and into the private theatre box. He had been invited there by an important official of the Lion Legion to discuss a few issues. Quatre admitted that it was dangerous to come alone to this meeting especially with their announcement the other day that they had acquired the identities of the Gundam Pilots. If this wasn't a bluff then this was more dangerous than Heero self-detonation himself again. Quatre looked into the almost deserted opera box. There was only one man in the box gazing down at the Opera Hannibal. Quatre frowned as he saw the lone person there he had been expecting that snake of a woman he saw on the news broadcast. Quatre shook his head and placed a calm look on his face.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation Mr Winner," the man commented without turning his head away from the performance down below. Quatre did not answer him but slowly walked towards the empty seat next to the man. Quatre sat down next to him not even giving the man a glance. Quatre sat up straight and looked towards the performance below. "You certainly have changed since you were a child," the man smirked. "Not that little rebel anymore who wouldn't listen?" Quatre didn't need to look at the man to hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm not a child anymore," Quatre spoke calmly as the man mocked him. "I know my duty." Quatre frowned as he heard a chuckle from the man.

"No chance Zero Four," the man spoke with a conceited tone. Quatre winced as he heard his old code name. "If you knew your duty you wouldn't have become a blood stained assassin."

Quatre really wanted to hit this man for that comment. How dare he say that! But the man had the advantage over him. Quatre had been seen by every camera capturing his moves towards the box. He couldn't kill the man because of the evidence the camera held. He couldn't beat him up because he could reveal the identities of the Gundam Pilots without the laws being passed. Quatre let out a growl which he knew had sealed his fate with this man. The man smirked again.

"You had better do as I say or every time you fail my people will reveal the identity of your little friends and they will be open to the public." The blackmail caused Quatre's hands clenched tightly on the material of his pants as he listened. Was there anything he could do? Nothing in Quatre's mind could save this from this guy. All he could do was listen and hope that his genius mind could come up with something later.

"What do you want me to do?" Quatre asked with a sigh. The man smirked before he explained what he wanted the ex-pilot to do.

* * *

><p><em>[1] = that will be explained in the next few chapters. Although I have given you a clue as to whom the people are.<em>

_Ok so not my best of chapters and very boring I shall admit but oh well. A few beginnings of twists have started to form with this chapter and a side to the story I never intended to happen has happened. Any ideas on the mystery characters? If so you know what to do…_

_See ya my Kawaii reader's xxxxx_


	7. Protest of Passing

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Protest of Passing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Seaside<em>

_10:30AM – 4__th__ May A.C.198_

"So you're leaving soon?" Wufei asked as he turned to look at the young girl next to him. "Your parents won't bail you out?"

"No," she answered half-heartedly. "My Father won't even listen to me."

"Kazumi you have to do something," Wufei stated as he watched the girl close the History Text book and place it on her lap.

Kazumi and Wufei had decided to meet up on the beach front and talk while they both had time to spare. Kazumi had lead Wufei to a secluded part of the beach. They had jumped up on a large rock and they started talking. Kazumi explained how her scholarship had been cancelled somehow and that she was financially broke as a student. Wufei had tried to help by giving her ideas but everything he suggested she had already done. Wufei had watched Kazumi all that time and watched how Kazumi never let the History text book in her lap go. She wouldn't even let him touch it. Wufei looked at Kazumi's pure face; she wore no make-up today and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail as if she couldn't be bothered to care what she looked like. Kazumi's clothes where simple; denim shorts, sneakers and a plane white top. This was not the Kazumi that Wufei knew. She had lost the spirit and the cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

"Wufei this has never happened before. Ever…" Kazumi stated as she looked down at our lap. Wufei saw now how reserved she was. "This is my dream and they've ruined it." Wufei understood her now. That one little phrase made him understand her just that little more. She was losing everything by this one upset. Her life plan was now disturbed and it could now be too late, she had commented a while ago about how her father disapproved of her doing this. Just like Meilan disapproved of Wufei reading rather than training. He knew that feeling and it must have been worse for her than ever for him. It was her own flesh and blood telling her that and she couldn't turn to any other relation because she had no other. However Wufei could have said that about himself just after the war having no relations to turn to for comfort or support. They were a lot alike Wufei decided.

"When will you be leaving?" Wufei almost whispered seeing how fragile she was. Kazumi sighed and lifted her head looking out to the sea. Wufei noticed how pale Kazumi's face had gotten since they began to talk.

"A few days before the protest," she stated softly and lowered her head. Wufei sighed and looked away from her to the crowded part of the beach.

"The Leader of the Lion Legion will be here on the day of the protest," Wufei comment softly trying to lighten the conversation. "I'm going to have trouble being on duty that day." Kazumi looked up at Wufei as he said that. "Heero's slightly annoyed at the fact it makes our job harder to do."

"You'll be fine," Kazumi smiled softly as Wufei looked at her. "You'll be just fine."

* * *

><p><em>L4 – Winner Estate<em>

_11:15 AM – 4__th__ May A.C.198_

Quatre was puzzled at what was taking Hilde so long to get ready. Almost an hour ago he had asked her if she wanted to go into town with him to get their minds off Trowa and Duo for a while. She had agreed and ran off to get ready. That was an hour ago. Quatre sighed, his sisters took a long time to get ready but this was getting ridicules.

Quatre pushed up from the sofa and left the room to ascend the stairs to see what was taking Hilde so long. Quatre walked down the corridor and to the far room on the right and knocked the door. Quatre waited to hear a reply but had nothing. Quatre sighed and listened to the noise coming from the room. Was that water running? Was she still showering? Quatre opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of her in the bed room; however the bathroom door was open. Quatre began to walk to the room but stopped as he heard the sound of someone retching. Quatre gulped, was Hilde sick?

"Hilde?" Quatre called before taking a few more steps towards the bathroom. He was only greeted with the sound of Hilde throwing up her breakfast. Quatre knocked the bathroom door. "Hilde are you alright?" Quatre took a quick peak in to see if she was ok. Quatre felt his heart break as he saw Hilde doubled over in front of the toilet. Quatre looked at the sink that was still running. Hilde coughed and flushed the toilet. Quatre turned the tap off and went over to Hilde rubbing her back. Quatre noticed how pale she looked. Hilde coughed again but never looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. It sounded like she had a sore throat, which was acceptable after throwing up. "I don't feel too good," she whispered and wobbly stood up. Quatre noticed how unbalanced she was and helped her even if she weakly struggled.

"Hilde you should go back to bed if you're not feeling very well." Quatre commented as he helped Hilde out of the bathroom. Hilde just continued to struggle against him. Quatre sighed getting frustrated with her. Quatre bent down and picked up Hilde bridal style causing her to cling to him. Quatre placed her on the bed and grabbed the sheets wrapping them around her. "You are going to stay in bed and get some more rest."

"But…"  
>"No buts Hilde," Quatre stated, "you don't just throw up and say it's nothing. Just rest and I'll get you something to drink." Quatre said smiling sweetly at her. Hilde sighed, why did Quatre have to be so damn sweet? She nodded and pulled the sheets closer to herself. Debating her health with Quatre would mean him not leaving her alone. Duo had told Hilde how much of a mother hen Quatre could be like when his friends where ill. Quatre smiled and left the room. This was going to be a long day thought Hilde.<p>

Quatre descended the stairs to get Hilde a glass of orange juice which would help her settle her stomach. Quatre turned and stepped into the kitchen and paused. Last night Hilde had chicken and Quatre had commented on how pink it was. Perhaps she had food poisoning. If so he should call a doctor to check on her just in case. Quatre turned to the wall by the fridge and picked up the phone. Quatre dialled the number on the list pinned next to the phone. Quatre paused after dialling and waited for the ring tone to stop abruptly.

"_Good__ morning, St Michael's hospital L4, Amanda speaking how may I help you?"_

"Good morning Amanda its Quatre here I need to speak to Iria now if possible." Quatre replied to the receptionist.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Main Street<em>

_12:45 __P__M – 5__th__ May A.C.198_

Wufei folded his arms as he watched the crowded Main Street in Sanc. The place was usually left to business men and women however today he had his eyes set on the scene of thousands of students here to protest against the Lion Legion. Wufei really wanted to join the students and protest with them however he had his work. Wufei was luckily not alone in his wondering around Main Street, he was accompanied by Heero. Wufei wasn't so much interested in the danger of a protest as he was in searching for a certain someone in the crowed. He was looking for Kazumi, she said she would be there with her friends to protest the scheme in process by the Lion Legion. So far Wufei couldn't see her, he suspected that she would be close to the front with the ring leaders. Wufei began to push his way to a small group right by the stage at the front of the crowed but his arm was caught by something. Wufei turned to see Heero holding him back.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked gripping tighter on Wufei's arm, "We were told to keep ranks here in case of trouble." Heero gave Wufei a frown as he pulled away from his grip and turned to face him. Wufei noticed how Heero's face softened the more he looked at him. Heero then smirked and folded his arms. "Kazumi is here isn't she?"

"That's none of your business!" Wufei yelled before storming off into the crowds leaving Heero to hold the fort. Heero smirked as he watched Wufei disappear into the crowed of student.

Wufei growled under his breath as he pushed past all the students and searched for the ring leaders. How on earth could Heero have known who he was thinking of? How had he possibly known she was the only reason he had been eager to get there? Surely there could have been other reasons as to why he wanted to be there? The Lion Legion at the hands of students…. Apart from that Wufei couldn't think of anything else at that moment in time. He sighed and pushed his way to the front of the crowed. Once he was finally liberated from the rabble of students he stopped and looked around.

"Oh God here comes trouble," said a males voice, "It's a Preventer." Wufei noted the sarcastic tone in the male's voice and turned to the voices and saw a group of students huddling together. Most of them were female but it was obvious as to which male had spoken the comment. Wufei walked over to them. Wufei noticed one of the girls frowning at him.

"I'm doing my job," Wufei said looking at the boy with an inch or so over him. "I'm not here to start problems."

"Then why are you supporting them?" The other boy asked as he folded his arms.

"Believe me if I wasn't on duty I would be joining you," Wufei spoke before turning around and leaving. As Wufei walked along he heard footsteps tapping behind him a female voice called out. Wufei stopped abruptly and turned to where he had come from. There running towards him was the girl that had been frowning at him. She stopped and looked at him before opening her mouth.

"Your that Preventer that Kazumi is always," she said softly looking him directly in the eye. Wufei frowned as he looked at her. "Kazumi Yamoto spends all her time in the coffee shop on the beach front," that sounded like his Kazumi.

"Yes I know here," Wufei said softly and held out a hand, "I'm Chang Wufei."

"Ashleigh Laurence," she said shaking his hand. "Shame about Kazumi's scholarship isn't it?" She asked and folded her arms, "it's very strange how it happened." Wufei frowned as he listened to her, "you see this has never happened in the history of Sanc University. I should know," she said in a cocky voice, "My father is in the University's financial department."

"I'm looking for Kazumi, have you seen her?" Wufei asked interrupting the girls bosting and placing his hands in his pockets. Ashleigh's mouth opened before it closed. She frowned at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't you know?" She asked softly causing Wufei to look at her with a confusing look. "She left last night to go home. She said she's call…." Ashleigh stopped herself from talking, "I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"No," Wufei said softly. "Thank you," Wufei quickly turned and walked away from her quickly. Once Wufei was certain that he was far away from her he pulled out his cell phone and started to search through the contact list for that famous name he wanted. He clicked on the name and started to text.

_To: Kazumi Yamoto :)_

_Message:_

_Why didn't you tell me you had left already?_

* * *

><p><em>South America – Preventers Brazil<em>

_14__:39__ P__M – 5__th__ May A.C.198_

Duo lie down on the bench as he listened to Trowa go over his weapons for the fourth time. It was protocol to check weapons and equipment twice but Trowa always insisted on checking four times. Duo rolled his eyes as he watched Trowa place his hand gun on the bench beside him before picking up is pack of bullets and placing them in their proper place on his belt. Duo sighed getting annoyed but Trowa's tapping foot. Duo looked at Trowa's face noticing the almost second nature look on his face.

"You're worried," Duo said watching as Trowa's eyes looked at him giving him a strange look, "You keep tapping your foot." Trowa looked down at his foot and stop tapping. Trowa looked up at Duo as he stretched. "Let's go if you're ready, I want to get back to Hilde ASAP."

"Worried?" Trowa asked putting his equipment into its rightful place.

"No… I'm mean yes…" Duo sighed. "Hilde is a big girl and Quatre will take care of her but…" Duo paused and looked at the floor. "She hasn't been the same since…"

"Since the attack?" Duo replied with a nod. Trowa sighed and leaned forward, "Quatre was like that with the PPP attack on him," Trowa said softly as he tried to catch Duo's gaze. "It's because someone got hurt and not them… That's the problem. Remember how Quatre was? So distracted and would jump at a single word."

"Yeah," Duo said with a little chuckle. "Quatre jumped every time we tapped," Duo smiled, "they care to bloody much."

"Yeah," Trowa smiled and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "let's go."

"Rodger that."

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Main Street<em>

_14:55 P__M – 5__th__ May A.C.198_

Heero frowned as he listened to Wufei talk on the phone to Kazumi. If Heero didn't know how proud Wufei was he would have suspected them to be having their lovers spat. Heero shook his head as he listened to Wufei exclaim how she had broken promise to call him before she left for home.

"I don't care if it was early hours of this morning you should have told me!" Wufei exclaimed down the phone. Heero sighed; Wufei was making more noise than the students protesting as that snake of a woman Mrs Johnson who was the leader of the Lion Legion. All the students shouted at the top of their voices horrible things at the woman but Wufei seemed to beat them all by talking to the girls a hundred of miles away. Heero looked forward to the crowd and watched out for potential danger or trouble, not that he didn't mind; if it stopped that witch on stage and the loud and noisy dragon from raising their voices.

"_Please Wufei. It wasn't my fault,"_ Kazumi sighed down the phone, _"My father bought my flight tickets and called me late last night, what was I supposed to do?"_

"You were supposed to call me," Wufei exclaimed getting annoyed at her. "I said I would help you and you completely ignored me."

"_I didn't Wufei. I didn't want to trouble you, you are in work today and I didn't want to tier you," _Kazumi said softly as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Kazumi I…"

BANG!

Wufei jumped as he heard a large bang and a scream came from all around. Wufei turned around to that Heero already had is gun drawn and was in soldier mode. What had happened? Suddenly there was a horde of students screaming in fear and running in every direction. Wufei's gaze looked up at the woman on stage only to see men crowding around to the left of the stand. No it couldn't be.

"_Wufei! Wufei what was that bang? What's going on? Wufei?"_

"The Leader…" Wufei gulped, "The leader of the Lion Legion…."

"Is what?"

"…Dead…"

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for now… sorry the chapter was short this time. Thank me Beta Amanda or otherwise this chapter wouldn't have ended. Please comment my Kawaii readers<em>


	8. Lady Une We Have A Problem

_**A Pull upon a Thread**_

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Lady Une We Have A Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

* * *

><p><em>Brussels – Yamato<em>

_14:55 PM – 5__th__ May A.C.198_

"Kazumi, my God what is with all the noise in here?" Called her father walking into the hall way to inspect what his daughter was doing after abruptly leaving the room for a phone call. His daughter never once looked at him but he could see small shakes entrance her upper body. Kazumi lowered her had to her side and he watched her grip the phone tightly. He could hear the sound of the plastic squeezing around the palm of her hand. Something had upset her deeply.

Kazumi kept her back to her father as she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and her shaking body. True she had not been there to witness the murder but when she had heard the gunshot it had sounded like she was standing in front of it about to hit her instead of that Political Party Leader. Just breath she repeated to herself as she lowered her phone to her side. She had heard her father but could not have replied. Why had that sound scared her so much? She had heard gun shot before on TV but apart from give her an unexpected jump it never made her almost panic… so why did this affect her now? Was it the fact that it was real? Or perhaps because she knew friends, acquaintances and love interests where there as well? No it couldn't be…  
>"Kazumi what is wrong?" Her father repeated the question. Kazumi looked over her shoulder to see him in the corner of her eye, never directly looking at him. She sighed.<p>

"That Lion Legion Leader…" Kazumi spoke, "She's dead."

"Oh…."

* * *

><p><em>Preventers HQ – Brussels<em>

_12:33PM – 6__th__ May A.C.198_

Une sighed as she lowered her head to the desk, resting her head upon the paper work she had recently been doing. She couldn't deal with this job much longer. Perhaps Mariamaia was right and she should become a full time Mom, she had enough money to support herself and Mariamaia and would even have enough to give to her adopted daughter after she passed away. She sighed, less stress, better hours, not too many demand… Who was she kidding? She couldn't leave this job, not yet anyway, not until she had given back to society. Besides she'd probably miss the job and be bored just cleaning and cooking all day. Une shook her head; this was no time to be thinking about changing job paths. Not when there was so much resting on her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Why was it always so peaceful when she had paper work to do?

"LADY UNE WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" An officer called as he ran through the door of her office. She had spoken too soon. She opened her eyes and sat up straight to look at the officer who had broken her longed for peace. He ran and stopped in front of her desk with a paper back file clasped under his arm. She gazed quickly at the file and then up to the young man's face.

"What is the matter this time Johnson?" She asked sternly as she looked down her nose at him. She watched as he gulped listening to her voice run the command for an answer through his ears. Johnson had always been an interesting character to Une. He was so afraid of thing and yet he came into a job where fear came hand and hand with the job. He stood up straight fear still held in his eyes.

"There is a problem with Mission X, Lady," he said slowly as if to expect to be clobbered for stating it. Une frowned at the man and tapped her finger on the table impatiently.

"What problem?" She asked emotionlessly. She knew which mission the boy was referring to and she did not like the idea one bit. He quickly handed her the mission file and stood back up straight as if to hide the fear he held for the woman.  
>"Agent Death and Silencer have missed their last three check in's," he stated quickly hoping that the sooner he got the information out the sooner he could leave the dragons den.<p>

"Leave now!" She snapped at him. He jumped and ran quickly out of the room without a second glance at his boss. Une sighed as she read over the mission log and pre-report. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. It was bad enough that she had to acknowledge this mission without having something going wrong with this. She glanced sadly at the picture of the two brunets she had chosen to do this mission. Two of the greatest Agents the Preventers would ever have. Could she have done this so badly that she might have broken up the most famous team she knew. Maybe she should have brought all of the agents in and the part time agents as well. She closed the folder and pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the sudden headache. How could this have gone so wrong?

Une pressed the speaker button on the phone to call her sectary to give her an important message that could not fail in its mission.

"Charlotte, please contact the Sanc Kingdom branch and ask then to relocate Agent Chang and Yuy to Brussels," She said softly.

"_Certainly, Lady Une."_

* * *

><p><em>Airport – Sanc Kingdom<em>

_11:00PM – 7__th__ May A.C.198_

"Kazumi I don't know where I'm going so stop asking," Wufei almost growled as he pulled his rucksack out of the taxi boot. Kazumi had been talking to him all the way to the airport with Heero. Wufei had noticed the annoyed looks that Heero had given him while he was having his 'heated conversation' with Kazumi but he couldn't be bothered to deal with Heero right now. He'd have two hours to have a lecture off Heero about how he talked to Kazumi and how she was taking over his life a little.

"_Wufei please just promise to call me as so__on as you land?"_ Kazumi asked in an annoyed manner; Looks like she was getting annoyed with him and was ready to give up.

"I'll call you as soon as I can," Wufei huffed as he followed Heero inside the terminal building. "I'm not sure if we're heading straight to HQ or to our flat."

"_Alright talk to you soon,_" Kazumi said softly.

"Ok," Wufei said and closed his phone giving a sigh. Wufei looked to Heero to see his friend frowning at their boarding passes. Wufei frowned as he put his phone in his pocket and looked at him friend. What was wrong with him? "Heero?" He asked calmly. Heero looked up at him and slightly lifted the tickets to his eye level and put them back into his jacket pocket where they had been on the journey there.

"We're going back to Brussels," Heero said softly as he zipped up his jacket, which Wufei wondered why he had it on a nice spring day. "Looks like you are going to see Kazumi sooner than you think. Maybe then you can steal a room and have you're _heated __conversation_ then." Wufei hit Heero in the arm in a brotherly way. Wufei hadn't missed the sexual innuendo Heero had put in place of the slight argument he had with his love interest.

"I'm wondering if you've been spending too much time with Maxwell," Wufei smirked as they walked towards their check in.

Heero smirked and shook his head, "Well let's face it, it won't be long before you two actually have to have that conversation about moving you're relationship on."

"Let's just get this over with," Wufei stated.

* * *

><p><em>Political House – Sanc Kingdom<em>

_13:00PM – 7__th__ May A.C.198_

Relena sighed and held her head in her hands as she listened to the radio announcement for the fourth time about the Lion Legion Leader assassination that happened the other day. Relena placed both hands on the side of her head and rubbed her temples hoping the simple action would stop the terrible headache she was beginning to have. This was getting too much for her. Why did the murder have to be here? Of all places why here? Relena sighed and rubbed her head again before turning off the radio and sitting back in the chair.

"_Miss Relena there is a Mr Winner on the phone for you from L4."_ Charlotte, Relena's sectary called over the intercom. Relena raised her head and slowly shook her head. She should have known she couldn't keep this case out of Quatre's ears for long. Relena let Charlotte patch her friend through. Relena sat up straight and listened for the beep from the phone before beginning to speak.

"Hello Quatre," Relena said softly as she folded up the newspaper on her desk and moved it to the side.

"_Hello Relena. How are you feeling? Hilde and I heard about what happened the other day… Are you okay? Weren't you at the even too?"_ Relena knew instantly what the blonde was on about. It wasn't that difficult to work out what Quatre was on about when he had that little worried tone in his voice. Relena smiled as she listened to her friend worry about her health.

"Don't worry Quatre. I had car troubles so I wasn't there when she got attacked." Relena stated as she relaxed a little in her chair. Even though that woman had died Relena couldn't deny the fact that she was happy she hadn't witnessed it. From what she heard from the students she had talked to it was an awful experience full of chaos and fear. Seemed just like the war, thought Relena.

"_I'm__ glad to hear you are safe Relena,"_ he said softly. Relena smile grew as she listened to the worry in his voice. It was sweet that he did that, however Relena heard something in his voice that meant he wanted more than to know if she was safe or not…

"What's wrong Quatre?" She asked calmly as she puzzled together different ideas as to why the blonde pilot could possibly want to talk to her about other than the events of the past view days.

"_What do you mean Relena?"_ Quatre was horrible at lying and everyone knew it because his voice went extremely sweet and innocent. So much so that it makes his usual self look like the Devil.

"Quatre you are a terrible liar and you know it… Why have you called?" Relena wasn't annoyed that he had called her for other reasons apart from to ask her how she was… it was the norm for him to call when something was wrong but he was also a gentlemen to always wonder about her life. Relena heard a sigh from Quatre end.

"_Do you know who is next in line to ta__ke over as leader of the Lion Legion?"_ Relena bit her lip at that question. She shook her head as she thought about that answer.

"No I don't know… why?" Relena asked as she wondered why the answer could possibly come from her. She knew nothing about them so why on earth would Quatre think she knew about the new leader… Unless Quatre already knew something…  
><em>"Damn!"<em> He exclaimed.

"Why?"

"_I'm sorry Relena but…"_

* * *

><p><em>Lion Legion HQ – Brussels<em>

_15:30PM – 7__th__ May A.C.198_

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to all our supporters around the world. The new leader of the Lion Legion… A man who has been dedicated to us since our creation, since our birth, no one has greater status than anyone... I'd like to present you with our leader, Katashi Yamoto."

* * *

><p><em>And that's all folks x I know it was sort but this was another filler episode that needed to be added like in the animes, however there are a lot of essential plot lines suggested in this chapter. See if anyone can find all of them xx<em>


	9. Breaking the Rules

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes. Chapter 9 is very dark.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

Authors Notes: ATTENTION! Please people I haven't been getting any comments on my work in a while and I really do like having them, even if their just "update soon" or one worded comments. They keep me going people. Please don't make me write just because I have an idea, I wanna write to entertain as well. Please guys. Just one message xxxxx

**HDTQW**

L4 – Down Town

21:00PM – 8th May A.C. 198

Quat slowly walked through the dark and dingy streets of the old down town apartment blocks. These buildings hadn't been used for many years and they were expected to been knocked down with in the next year for new renovations. It was hard to believe that anyone would be even around here these days. Quatre sighed as he pulled his long trench coat closer to him to keep the cold from hitting his delicate skin. He didn't want to be here but he had to be. Things where too costly for him to lose… and he couldn't afford to lose anymore, not after what he had heard. Quatre turned a corner and there in front of him stood the place he was looking for. The large building that would soon be thrown to the ground quicker than it had been raised.

Quatre knocked on the door three times before it slowly and creepily opened. Quatre bit his lip before hesitantly taking a step blindly into the unknown. Once he was inside the room and the door had slammed closed behind him like in the horror films, he stood quietly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. It didn't seem like much (not that he had been expecting anything fancy) in the room, a large well used sofa on the back door next to the door way leading to, from what he could see a stairway. To the left was two chairs facing the same direction as he did, there appeared to be something on the wall he was looking at but he couldn't tell; a TV perhaps? To his right Quatre saw a small table, able to fit four people around it with two chairs next to it. Then past the bed was something that made Quatre's stomach churn. A bed… It didn't matter what colour the bed was, or what material the sheets where or even if it was clean… Quatre knew what he was getting himself into but the reasons he was doing it hurt him and would always hurt him every time he would look in to Trowa's eyes.

"Glad to see you made it young Master Winner," Quatre cringed as he heard those words ring in his ears. The lights suddenly flickered on and his eyes hurt so much. The light was too bright for Quatre's darkness adjusted eyes. Quatre rubbed his eyes and looked towards the stair way door. There stood the man from the theatre. The man who had threatened him with his friends eyes, the one who was still doing it. Quatre pulled his coat closer to his body as the man's eyes gazed over him. "Now, that wasn't a part of our deal was it?" He asked with a dark chuckle in his throat. Quatre growled low in his throat making the man smirk. Slowly the man walked over to Quatre and held his (Quatre's) chin up. Quatre never dared look into the man's eyes. He could never… The man walked behind Quatre and tugged on the collar of the coat. "Take it off," he commanded.

Quatre gulped and closed his eyes. _Please forgive me Trowa,_ he whispered in his mind hoping his lover would be alright. Quatre took two deep breaths before letting his only warmth, the coat, and flow down his arms and down to land on the floor. Quatre felt a shiver run through his spine as the cold unfeeling air caressed his skin. The man smirked and chuckled behind Quatre.

"You're more delicate than I thought," he smirked and grabbed Quatre's arm roughly, "and more delicious." He licked his lips, and smirked. "I'm going to have fun with you." Quatre whimpered as he was yanked to the left, towards the chairs and the flat screen TV which he now saw. The guy sat down in the chair and then pulled Quatre on to his lap. Quatre squirmed as the man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. This felt nothing like what Trowa did. The man pulled Quatre back and he could feel the hot breath on his neck. "So light as well…"

Suddenly the TV burst into life showing another man with messed up brown hair looking directly at them. Quatre blushed, there was a camera on the TV…. This brown haired man could see what the other man was going to do to him. The man on the screen smirked.

"_I see you got the boy, Michael,"_ he smirked again. Quatre felt like the man was looking him up and down. Quatre whimpers as Michael's grip around his waist tightened. One of Michael's hands lowered and rubbed the top of Quatre's thighs. Quatre whimpered again.

"I certainly did, James," Michael smirked and ground up into the whimpering boy. "Maybe once I'm done you can have him." Quatre didn't want to do this and stated to squirm more, trying to get out of the man's grip. Michael slapped Quatre's leg, "shut up you little brat! You know what will happen if you disobey!" Quatre quietened down once he remembered why he was doing this. James chuckled as he watched Quatre's weak attempt at escape.

"_Don't worry Michael, I've got something that will make him behave for you,"_ stated James with a smirk. Michael raised an eyebrow at what his friend had just said. James's smirk grew, "allow me to introduce the wonderful and talented Mr Barton." Quatre's eyes widened as the words rang through his ears. James had moved back and to the left of the camera showing a body behind him.

A small single light was shining on a battered body held in a chair. The legs of the person were chained to the iron chair's legs. The boys hands where pulled behind the back of the chair and chained together, so tight that it pinched the boy's once smooth skin. His clothes where ripped beyond repair. His head was lowered with material held under his uni-bang, which fell on one side of his head, covered his eyes. The soft brown hair covered with bits of mud and dust. His skin was pale and dirty, like he had been blindly dragged through the mud.

A tear fell from Quatre's eye. After trying to save his lover, he had already been hurt. Everything Quatre was now doing was in vain. Quatre felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. No… he didn't want to see this. He would rather go back through the war than to see this.

"_Now, let me show you what will happen if you don't listen to my friend Michael by here,"_ James said and slowly walked over to Trowa. Quatre whimpered and tried to get out of Michael's grasps as he saw the whip dangling in James's hand. James raised his hand and let the motion of the whip hit its target on the chest, but only a grunt came forth from Trowa.

Quatre whimpered and struggled more. So much so that Michael grabbed the cuffs he had on the small table by the chair and attached them to Quatre's wrists behind his back. Quatre whimpered as he watched James hurl the whip down against Trowa's body again and again and again… Every time the snap of the whip echoed in Quatre's ears a twang of pain hit his body. The curse of empathy was happening now. Quatre could see Michael smirking out of the corner of his eyes; did he know of Quatre's empathy? He must have… Michael use to work for Quatre's father. The pain of empathy, physical and betrayal was too much for Quatre to bear.

"TROWA!" Quatre screamed out of the top of his voice hopping that it would help Trowa finally fight back, to help him release some of the pain in his body and to also somehow stop the whipping; which it did.

James ceased his whipping of Trowa. Trowa's head shot up the moment his name was called. Quatre shouted it again and his ear tuned into the sound. His throat was dry, too dry but he tried to mouth the words of his lover's name. Quatre saw it and his eyes tiered up. Quatre watched as Trowa tried to pull himself free but to no avail. The chains where to damn thick… Quatre's eyes widened as he watched James walk in front of Trowa. He knelt down and slammed his fist into Trowa's crotch.

"_You better thank you're God that you got to hear the boy's voice one last time,"_ said James as he held tighter at Trowa's crotch. _"If I were Michael I wouldn't have even let you hear his voice again. It's a petty mind you." _James said releasing Trowa and walking to stand to whisper in Trowa's ears. _"It's a shame you can't see him. He's__ so helpless and delicate sitting there in those tight shorts and slick blue top, sitting on Michael's lap, hands bound. It's a sight."_ Trowa growled. _"I'm sure Michael will take good care of the boy and maybe if he's good, Michael will let you fuck him on__e last time before you are executed."_ James smirked and hit Trowa's stomach. _"That is, if you can ever get it up again."_

A scream came from Trowa's dry throat. Quatre cried as he saw Trowa scream in pain. No, this shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have…

"James I'll let you deal with the Preventer, now that we know which pilot he is," Michael said with a large smirk on his face as he lazily whipped away Quatre's tears.

"_Got ya,"_ James replied, and with the screen went blank leaving Quatre in fits of tears, pain from Trowa and guilt for being with this man.

"Now let's see what I can get out of you," commented Michael.

**HDTQW**

L4 – Winner Residence

3:33AM – 9th May A.C. 198

The steam covered the bathroom in a foggy, wet coat. The shower had gone on for an hour and yet Quatre couldn't get clean. This body was fine but inside he felt horrible. He had taken so long letting the shower run that even the walls were sucking in the moister. Quatre hadn't picked up the soap in over 50 minutes. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything but stand there and let his skin burn under the hot water. His mind couldn't register anything, but what had happened to him that night. Seeing Trowa, the whipping, being bound down, being… taken…

"_Do what I say tonight and he will be released so that the Preventers can find him…"_

"_How can I trust you?"_

"_You can't…"_

Quatre burst into tears as he thought about the deal that he had promised for Trowa's release. He would do anything to get his lover back but would he be able to communicate with Trowa, to make love with Trowa. Would he take Quatre back after what he knew he had done to save him? Quatre leaned against the shower wall and fell to the floor.

"_Trowa!"_

"_Quatre!"_

Quatre pulled his knees up and held them close to his body and cried hysterically. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! All Quatre could hope for now was that Trowa was safe and sound and that he would be treated for his injuries.

"_The Preventers will be given a signal for him. He'll get back and you will see him but y__ou must return to me…"_

**HDTQW**

Sanc Shuttle Port – Sanc Kingdom

10:30 AM – 10th May A.C. 198

Relena sighed as she waited patiently for her brother and fiancé to come out of the bagging area. Relena thought them to be tired and grumpy when they walked out of that door way towards the awaiting families of workers. What where you to expect from a 2day shuttle ride from Mars to Earth? Well in reality it looked like had had an amazing night sleep and a good hearty meal in their stomach. Relena wondered if she had ever seen her brother and Noin this nice looking after working for so long.

The moment that Noin's eyes were on Relena it was like to high school teenagers who hadn't seen each other over the summer. Relena and Noin flew towards each other and hugged each other like a mother hugging her daughter on graduation day. Noin had always been like a mother or older sister to Relena. It was just nice to see Noin after so long. Both smiled and giggle as they held each other. They pulled away and Relena smiled as she saw her brother lugging both bags towards her. Zechs gave a big one armed hug and a loving kiss on top of her head.

"It's good to see you again Relena," whispered Zechs in her ear making her smile. It had been almost a year and a half since her brother had stolen her place of the Terraforming project. She smiled as he released her.

"It's so nice to see you after so long," Noin commented receiving another hug from Noin. Before Relena could say anything her phone began to ring in her side pocket. Relena reached into her pocket and saw the caller ID as Lady Une. Une only ever called her on her phone if it was urgent. She quickly pressed the phone to her ear.

"Une what's wrong?" From the moments those words left Relena's mouth Noin and Zechs knew that it was an important call. They waited patiently only hearing Relena's side of the conversation. "What do you mean by Mission X? No I didn't know Trowa and Duo where on a mission at all…." She bit her lip as Noin and Zechs looked at each other worriedly. "What do you mean they went missing?"

Alarm bells went off in Noin's head. She had looked after the boys and remembered her amazing times with them on Peacemillion. Trowa and Duo where certainly too opposing characters in Noin's books when it came to their outlook but they were amazing as a team.

"HE'S WHAT!" Noin jumped as she heard Relena exclaim down the phone. Not good, thought Noin. "Ok I will thank you," she whispered and closed her phone. Relena looked up at Noin and Zechs with tears forming in her eyes.

"Relena…"

"Duo is missing on his mission," she whispered. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Trowa's in hospital… severely injured… they think someone compromised their mission…"

**HDTQW**

Brussels – Preventers HQ

6:44PM – May 10th A.C.198

Wufei quickly wrote down the address that presented itself on the computer down on the small bit of paper. He hurriedly turned off the computer, grabbing his jacket and leaving before anyone could see him. Placing his jacket on made him look like every other Preventer on the evening shift, however Wufei was not there to work but to find something that if caught could suspend him for a good while. Wufei sighed as he finally made it out of there alive, no one suspecting him of anything and no one seeing him.

"So did you get her address?"

Wufei jumped and spun around as he heard the voice behind him. There with a smirk on his face and folded arms stood Heero Yuy. Wufei lets his hart rapidly decrease in speed as he saw his partners face in front of him. Wufei sighed as he saw Heero.

"Did you get the address?" Heero repeated again with his smirk getting bigger. Wufei knew that Heero already suspected what he was up to. Wufei sighed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the piece of paper with Kazumi's address, but there was a slight problem… It wasn't there. Wufei quickly patted his pockets searching for his missing paper piece. Wufei started to panic as he searched three times in each pocket of the missing item only to be greeted by Heero holding the paper with a big grin on his lips. Wufei glared and snatched the paper off him and glared.

"Don't do that Yuy!" He growled annoyed by Heero's joke, "You're just like Maxwell!" Heero chuckled and smiled as he was being refered to like his best friend by his good friend.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift there," Heero spoke and turned to walk towards his car. Wufei paused as the words rang in his ears. Honestly, Wufei expected Heero to exploit him for what he had done. Guess he was wrong. He smiled and walked with Heero to the car.

**HDTQW**

_Well there you go x hope you liked it :) _


	10. The United Dance

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: The United Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes. Chapter 9 is very dark.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

Authors Notes: thanks everyone for the messages, I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Brussels – United Dance<p>

19:30PM – 10th May A.C. 198

Heero parked the car outside of the City Dance Hall not too far away from the City Business sector. Not too long ago Wufei and he had reached Kazumi's family home, had they realised that the family had an outing to go to. Carefully they had used their spy skills to follow them and had ended up at the City Hall. Stopping at the end of the street they watched as their Rolls Royce parked up in front of the entrance. Heero watched as the driver stood out of the car and moved around to the back door to let the passengers out. There were four people who exited the car, two females around about his age and two males, one younger than the girls and then what looked like their father.

One of the girls was just as tall as the well-built father. She wore a strapless and feminine on the knee gown with a ruched bodice and enclosed boning in a soft rose colour. The asymmetric drape detail at the front added a graceful element to her figure. It helped to show off her long thin legs with strappy silver shoes on her feet. Her hair was left down framing her face with little curls bouncing on her shoulders.

The other girl had a much different style to the sister (Heero suspected). This girl wore a strapless, floor sweeping maxi with a ruched bodice and enclosed boning in a violet colour. The girl's hair was pulled back away from her face with two curls framing her face. Heero noticed her smile was false as she talked to the elder man. That was Kazumi, the one they were here to see.

"Well go on then," Heero said as he watched the four go into the hall. He didn't look at Wufei but he could feel his friend's eyes on him. Once the party with Kazumi had gone from his view he looked at Wufei to see him frowning, it caused Heero to frown. "What?"

"Why are you helping me?" Wufei asked. It wasn't like Wufei to question Heero's suggestions or help. There was something in Wufei's voice that Heero had never heard before. There was hesitance in Wufei's voice and face but also fear. What was the fear of? Was it rejection? Hardly… Was it fear of her? No chance… Even Quatre looked evil compared to her when she was around Wufei.

Heero shrugged, "why not? You evidently like her…" He said softly and turning to look at the building. "She's important to you, whether you love her or not. You may not admit it but you believe she can calm you and relax you." Heero looked at Wufei's confused face, "You're the only one who hasn't calmed after the war, because you went in to Preventers without taking time for yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wufei asked frowning more than ever causing Heero to sigh.

"I told you before, it's alright to act on your emotions," Heero said softly and smiled at Wufei. Wufei did not move but he looked away from Heero. Wufei's frown disappeared and was replaced by a melancholy look on his face. "What is holding you back?" Heero asked quietly.

Again Wufei did not answer. Wufei opened the car door and got out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Had Heero touched a nerve? Wufei was a strange character to behold. You could never quite tell how he was going to react, and now was a brilliant example of that idea. Heero watched as Wufei walked around the car and towards the building. Had Heero gotten to him?

Wufei didn't want to talk to Heero right now. Heero was right, he needed to talk to Kazumi and explain to her something's he had wished he'd never have to speak again. There were things Kazumi needed to know and things he needed to explain. He just needed to get over there and talk to her. He had to forget everything, forget the danger and explain to her everything.

Wufei walked into the building and searched for Kazumi. He knew what she was wearing and he knew what she looked like; this should be easy… or so he thought. The hall was filled with women as colourful as the Sanc Palace gardens. It was easy to find the colour dress, but then it was finding the actual colour dress. Wufei sighed and walked around the perimeter of the room searching for that purple floor length dress. She wasn't on the dance floor, she wasn't by the tables and she wasn't by the bar. So where was she?

Wufei noticed a large glass door on the other side of the room that was open. Draped and framed by blood red curtains that danced in the small breeze. He noticed out of the corner of his eye something purple go out that door. Could that have been her? Quickly he maneuverer around the people in the room and then stopped just inside the glass doors. He took a breath and looked out. She wasn't there. Wufei blinked and took a few steps on to the top of the marble staircase that was outside. Where could she have gone? He had kept his eyes on this place and she had not returned inside. And she could not have possibly gone anywhere else because the staircases lead to an open field with very few places to hide. Wufei frowned, had he dreamt that? Was she not there? Or could it have been someone else he had seen?

Suddenly Wufei's body was encased in smooth, feminine arms. A head rested on his shoulder and warm breath danced on his neck. Her slim body melted against his as her dress danced behind her.

"I thought you were on a mission," she whispered sweetly. Kazumi, Wufei's brain registered. So he hadn't dreamt her or seen another girl. It was her. "Why are you following me?" Her arms where cold as she lowered them and gently brushed against Wufei's hand. Wufei didn't immediately turn to look at her. He took his time to let the perfume she was encased in soften in his nose. He turned and looked at her smiling face. She was amazing when she dressed so glamorously. "Well?" she asked softly folding her arms.

"I came to see you," Wufei said in his usual annoyed tone, but Kazumi could tell that he wasn't annoyed or frustrated. The music changed to a slow dance and Kazumi smiled softly. She reached out and held his hand, she smiles.

"Dance with me," she said softly and moved them away from the banisters. Wufei gulped as she led him.

Slowly they pulled each other close and started their twirling around the marble floor. Slowly the music flowed around them with no words being uttered from their mouths. Their eyes never met as the danced softly to the romantic song. A smile shone on her face as she was held in his arms. He just watched her as the curls framing her face blew in the wind. It was strange but Wufei felt calm around her, just like Heero said she would. He felt like he needed to stay with her, whether she cared for him or not. But still there is something missing, Wufei thought. But what was it?

Kazumi looked up at him as she felt his warm breath increase against her skin. Her eyes caught his for the first time since they had begun to dance. Kazumi noticed how dark Wufei's eyes looked and how mysterious and sad they looked. She had never noticed his eyes to be sad. Always looking away from his eyes when she wasn't being playful that she never really took in how amazingly beautiful his eyes could be. There was something missing from his eyes, an empty whole in there that needed to be filled. His skin was so smooth and gentle, unlike his personality at all. His whole body contrasted. He was a scholar with amazing physical strength and endurance. He was the perfect guy for her; he was smart and had the looks to match. Nothing of his repulsed her, nothing… As she looked over her face only one thing drew her attention every time. His lips… He had spoken soft words to her many times when they were alone, especially after she had caught him reading a poetry book. He had even spoken harsh words to her when she had been stupid or even when he saw soaked to the bone with the rain storm. Every single word he uttered to her whether harsh or sweet, rang in her ears and made her stomach do flips. He had her in his grasp, but did he know it.

One last time she glanced up into his eyes and saw the same emotions. The song was not over but their bodies had stopped moving. Her hands moved from his and slide their way up his chest and around his neck. His hands slide from her and landed on her waist. She pulled him close. Her eyes shut and their lips touched. His soft sweet lips where touching hers finally after all this time. She didn't care if Wufei did not want it and would push her away the next time he got the chance and never saw her again. She just wanted to remember this, being in his warm arms, his lips touching her, his scent intoxicating her sense.

Before she could even think of anything else he moved away from her. Not much… only a few centimetres but it was enough for their ragged breath. She once again looked in to his eyes but he would not look at her. He didn't want her… Not in the way she wanted him… had she really repulsed him so much that they could not communicate. He released her hips and pulled her arms from around him neck. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry…" He said and with that returned inside the building to leave the dance. Kazumi sighed and held herself as the wind blew her dress and coldly caressed her skin. She sighed as a small tear fell from her eyes. She had always had a feeling that he didn't like her but she never thought it would hurt this much. It was a cliché thought but it did suit her situation so very much. She sniffled and whipped the tear away. She jumped slightly as she felt material touch her shoulders. She jumped around letting the jacket that the person had put on her shoulders on the floor and turned to see the person who had done it.

"Heero…"

* * *

><p>L2 – Colony XX86 – 1226<p>

19:55PM – 8th May A.C. 198

"DAMN YOU!" Yelled the man outside of the boy's cell. "Can't you do anything right!" The man threw a punch at the guy in the face. The man fell to the floor and recoiled in fear. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Quickly the young man ran away from the man who had assaulted him.

The man left turned to the cell door and listened to the small whimpers and cries that he escaped from the room. The man smirked. At least something was going right now… He swiped his hand over the access panel and the door hissed open. His smirk widened as he watched the young man in the room being tortured by the two bulky men. The young man was in no state to be fighting these men. He was stood against the back wall of the cell, hands chained to the ceiling. His shirt was hanging off him in pieces of rags around his shoulder and tucked into his pants. The man smirked as he watched the young boy whimper and cry behind the gag as the whipped him and threw punches. It would appear that these men were aiming for areas of the boy's body which weren't already black and blue or covered in blood.

The man gestured to the two torturers to stop their work, and they did; after throwing one more punch. The boy was panting and gasping for breath. The boy never looked at him directly; he just stared at the floor leaving his long chest nut locks to fall forward over his shoulder. The man slowly walked to the side of the boy and lifted up his chin. The violet eyes that gazed up at him where dark and almost with drawn, just like the other agent. He needed a trigger to be put in to really trouble and there was one girl who would cause him that pain.

"Are you willing to repent your actions from the war?" The man asked slowly watching as the violet eyes began to focus on him and that determined, hopeless glare returned to the boy's eyes. Stupid, stubborn and pathetic… That was all this little anti-hero was. The boy struggled and tried to kick the man but could not because his feet were tied up. The man smirked and took a step back and nodded to the torturers.

Both men moved forward with crocodile clips and wires towards the boy. Fear flashed through the boys eyes and he tried and failed to struggle free. The boy cried as the crocodile clips pinched his skin. The boy whimpered as the torturers moved away to a small mobile box just behind the man. One of the torturers hit a switch on the box and suddenly the boy was thrashing in pain and fear. Little whimpers and muffled screams where the only thing he could do. He was weak and defenceless. The man ordered the electric to stop and he walked forward to the boy.

"Duo Maxwell! Do you repent?" The man asked again but nothing but little gasping pants came from the boy. The man shook his head in a mocking manner. "Well I suppose we will just have to get Hilde in here then." Duo's head snapped up and glared dangerously at the man. He could have given Heero a run for his money with that glare. The man smirked, "Since our last attempt to get her failed, maybe we should bring her here to witness your last days." The man smirked and stepped away indicating the torturers to start the electricity again. Duo screamed as the current went through his body.

* * *

><p>Brussels Air Port – Brussels<p>

20:20PM – 8th May A.C. 198

Hilde bit her lip as she watched helplessly as Quatre rushed through the airport with his bag swinging behind him. They had both rushed off the jet and had weaved in and out of areas in the airport to meet Sally on the other side of the arrival lounge. Quatre didn't even give her time to rest as they ran quickly across the room to where Sally was waiting for them.

"Hi Sally," Hilde said finally catching her breath.

"Hi," she smiled and then looked at Quatre, "You ok Quatre? You don't seem yourself…"

"What do you expect given the circumstances?" Quatre almost snapped at her but held himself back ever so slightly.

Sally turned to Hilde expecting a more elaborate answer. Even for Quatre this was strange when it came to him worrying. Almost as if he knew what most of the damage was anyway. Hilde shrugged and wanted to pull Sally aside to tell her about Quatre's change in attitude over the last few days. It had been the biggest challenge she had faced since letting Duo go with Trowa on a mission. The fact that Quatre almost demanded that they go to Earth but then to get the call about Trowa being hospital bound it was too strange.

"Please can we go?" Quatre asked almost like a child after a long day of shopping with his mother and now getting bored. Sally nodded and took them to the car, which she drove to Brussels Preventers Hospital.

* * *

><p>United Dance – Brussels<p>

20:45PM 8th May A.C. 198

Kazumi sat on the marble stairs outside of the ball room next to Heero. She was trying to take in what Heero had told her. About Wufei's life, getting married, watching his colony be destroyed and then to be left on his own with no one close enough around for comfort. No wonder he was on edge around her, he was afraid to lose her as well. But why he wasn't like that with Heero or his friends that Heero had mentioned. It was almost too much to take.

"I just can't believe it," she said softly causing Heero to look directly at her. Her eyes were down cast and her hands rubbed each other in an anxious way. She sighed as she continued to comprehend Wufei's life. She had thought he was a normal colony boy who came to Earth to work. Sure she knew he was from the Dragon Clan, but to think that he was married too. That was what threw her the most. Sure, tradition stated that it was a betrothal not a choice marriage but still a marriage all the same. "All of that and he's only 18…" That was worse, he was still a child. But Wufei seemed so amazing to her, so perfect and caring and yet he had gone through so much turmoil.

"He does care for you," Heero stated causing her to look at him. "You can tell when he talks about you." Heero kept his blank expression knowing that it was the best time so she could think what he was saying. "His past marriage doesn't affect what he feels for you." She sighed and placed her hands on her upper arms and rubbed. She was cold.

"I know," she said and pulled Heero's jacket from under her, where he had laid it for her, and placed it over her shoulders. She shivered as the cool night air circled the both of them. "Where will he have gone?" She asked softly looking over the grass area in front of them.

"Knowing him it will be back to the hotel we're staying in," Heero said still looking at her. "He enjoys walking even if it's this time of night." She smiled as she listened to him. She nodded seeing that he had easily reassured her without even hesitating.

Kazumi jumped as she felt something fibrate in Heero's jacket pocket. Heero quickly reached in and drew out his phone. He didn't leave her side to answer but he stood up forcing Kazumi to stretch her neck to look up at him.

"Agent Yuy," he said calmly. He listened to the other end. "Mission X was a fail… Rodger I'm on my way." Heero closed his phone and replaced it in his pants pocket. He looked down at her and she could have sworn she had seen a flash of fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked softly as she stood up.

"I need to find Wufei," Heero began to turn to go back to his car when Kazumi grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What's happening Heero? She asked holding on to his arm tightly. Heero could see the determination shining in her eyes. She wasn't going to let him go. "Heero, why do you need Wufei? What is Mission X?" Heero sighed.

"I need to find him," He said softly. "Our friend is in hospital, seriously injured." Heero didn't say anymore, that was enough for her to loosen her grip on him. Her eyes flickered with worry, a look Heero had often seen in Quatre or Duo.

"Please let me come?" She asked him softly. Heero wanted to frown, why would she want to come? She didn't know any of their friends so why? Did she want to be a part of their friendship group? Heero sighed, she couldn't go much harm.

"Ok let's go," he said and walked towards his car with her following his steps.

* * *

><p><em>Well there's March's addition my little Kawaii Readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment it keeps me going xxxxx<em>

_Love ya_


	11. Hospital Drama

Title: A Pull upon a Thread

Chapter: Hospital Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.

Beta: Standingontherooftops, Amanda and Heartless-and-Suicidal

Pairings: 3x4 2xH mention of 6xN, 1xR and 5xS 5xoc

Warning: Lemon, lime, violence, use of strong language and adult themes. Chapter 9 is very dark.

Summary: Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn't come back from the mission Hilde and Quatre start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.

Authors Notes: Sorry it's taken so long, first year of uni and all that

* * *

><p><em>Brussels<em>

_21:00PM – 10__th__ May A.C. 198_

Heero drove his car as quickly as he could. He needed to find Wufei and then get all of them to the hospital quick. Trowa had been admitted in to the hospital after being found not too far away from the out skirts of Brussels and they had reported that he was in bad shape. It didn't look good and the fact they also said nothing about Duo made the situation worse. Heero admitted that having Kazumi with him put him under less stress because she could look out for Wufei while he concentrated on the road ahead however what was he bringing her into?

It didn't take them long to find him and luckily they were only a few blocks away from the hospital. Kazumi called him to pull over and she called out to Wufei. When the car stopped Wufei looked inside and noted the atmosphere of the car.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown on his face. Kazumi looked towards Heero to look for the answer as all she actually knew was they needed to go to the hospital immediately.

"Mission X is a failure and Barton is in critical condition." Heero spoke. Kazumi noted how he spoke as if he was in the military. She hadn't noticed that when he had been explaining about Wufei's past but now it was very prominent in his voice. Was he an ex-soldier?

"Let's go then," Wufei stated without hesitating and got into the back of the car.

Heero quickly drove off as fast as he could towards the hospital and into the car park. Kazumi thought she was going to die at one point with how radical Heero's driving was when they turned a corner before the hospital car park. Heero parked up perfectly and quickly got out of the car. Kazumi didn't even have time to admire how easily the Japanese boy had parked instead she follows him up the stairs and in to the reception. They didn't even have to ask the women where to go she just pointed them in the direction and said head to room 301. They didn't slow down going through the hospital; their power walk forced everyone to watch as they passed through the corridors and into the lift to the third floor. Wufei noted how Kazumi blushed as the people in the lift stared at her as if she had grown a third head. Out of the lift they turned left and saw a group of people outside the private room 301. It didn't take Heero long to recognise who they were.

"Quatre, Hilde…" He said as he watched them.

Hilde and Quatre where sat on the seats outside of the room. Quatre had his head in his hands and little sniffles and shakes erupted from his body every so often to show how upset he was. Hilde had one hand rubbing his back and she cooed him as he tried to regain control of himself. Both had been struck with the bad news that Mission X had failed and that Trowa was now in critical danger and had been rushed into surgery as they got there. Sally had even been dragged in to assist as well, being a Preventer's doctor. When they heard their names being called they looked up to see their friends standing there.

Wufei, Heero and another girl were walking towards them from the empty corridor. Hilde frowned slightly as she noted the girls purple prom dress. Who was she and why was she here? She didn't understand why but there was no time to worry about her… now all they needed to do was get some information about Trowa and Duo. Hilde stood as Quatre dried his eyes; she smiled sympathetically at them before looking away. The door to Trowa's room opened and out walked Lady Une, Sally and another two doctors who none of the young adults knew. They quietly walked out closing the door behind them and watched as the young adults outside the room held their breath at the news.

Sally noted that there was another girl in the corridor with them that she had never seen before. All Sally could tell was this girl was close to Wufei as she held his hand and gave a small squeeze. Neither one, looked down at their hands or away from the people who entered the corridor. Heero was biting his lips and clenching his hands so to repress his feelings like he usually did. Hilde was holding her breath and looked like her eyes were about to burst into tears if she didn't get some information from Sally soon. Sally saw that Quatre was suffering the most out of all of them. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. Sally sighed, knowing she'd have to be the one who would tell them the news.

"Trowa is stable now," she said softly and in a calming way. "It was touch and go for a minute but he'll recover just fine." Sally heard a few sighs from her friends. "He sustained quite a few injuries, a broken arm, burns on his legs and cracked ribs and concussion but other than that there are just scrapes and bruises."

"Can we see him?" Quatre didn't even give Sally time to breath before he asked the question. Sally smiled sympathetically at him and nodded. Quatre stood up but before he could enter the room Hilde had to say something.

"Where is Duo?" Hilde demanded. Sally blinked as she listened to Hilde demand for the chatter box Gundam pilot. Didn't she know about Duo and what had happened on Mission X? Sally turned to Une who looked unfazed by Hilde's request.

"Um, Hilde… Duo isn't here," Sally stated calmly. A large pause from Sally only confirmed the underlying worry in Hilde's head. "He's been captured."

"HILDE!" Before Sally could even blink, Hilde had fallen to the floor. Quatre was holding her on the floor calling her name. She had fainted and Quatre was acting more frantic that he usually did. Sally knelt and checked Hilde's pulse.

"It's alright Quatre, she only fainted." Sally said softly as she tried to calm Quatre down.

"You don't understand Sally," Quatre called out as he held Hilde close to him. Hilde had hit the floor hard when she fainted and Quatre was so worried about that. "She's pregnant…" Quatre whimpered softly.

* * *

><p><em>Sanc Kingdom – Peacecraft Estate<em>

_21:40PM – 10__th__ May A.C. 198_

Zechs sighed as he rubbed his temples. His sister hadn't stopped with the phone calls to all the Preventer HQ's on the Earth to see where Une was. She hadn't responded to HQ at Brussels and so she had continued to search through all of the HQ's around the world to find more information. Zechs shook his head as Relena now tried the Dover Base, how much longer would this go on for? Zechs looked at Noin who sat on the crimson sofa standing up against the back wall of the room reading a newspaper. Zechs watched Relena leave the room before turning to Noin and speaking.

"How can you just sit there and read?" Zechs asked softly turning to look at his close friend. Noin looked up at him and blinked. She quickly stood up and walked over to him placing the paper on the desk in front of him. Zechs looked up at her and saw the small frown on her face.

"Read," she demanded and moved away to give him some space. Quickly Zechs scanned over the text that Noin had placed in front of him. Zechs frowned as he saw the text; it was about the Lion Legion and about their involvement with in the Preventers society. That wasn't good, he though. One of the big families financing the Preventers on Earth was also heavily involved in the Lion Legion. To be exact, the head of the family was now head of the Lion Legion.

Zechs looked up at Noin and saw the worry in her eyes. They both knew what this meant… Someone in the Preventers had already sold their files and identities.

* * *

><p><em>Brussels – St Michael's Hospital<em>

_22:00PM – 10__th__ May A.C. 198_

Not long after Hilde had been placed in a room and was closely monitored did the boys finally rest. Heero had dragged Quatre out of the room and into Sally's office where she was waiting to confess the seriousness of the situation. Quatre had been placed in the seat directly in front of Sally so there was no escaping her piercing gaze. She placed a hand on the desk and tapped her nail against the desk. Heero turned from Quatre's side and left the room shutting the door behind him. Quatre lowered his gaze to the floor. Quatre knew that from the moment he did that he was gone for. Sally had a mother's touch that noted when one of her babies had a problem.

"So what's happened Quatre?" She asked in a motherly tone. Quatre didn't reply but closed his lands together and squeezed his hands into fists. Sally had noticed how tense Quatre was. Something was not right and she knew it no more than ever. "Quatre what have you done?" Her voice was sharp but it had made a painful throb in his chest. He didn't want to be here and ask questions. He just wanted to see Trowa awake and smiling. "Quatre I-"

As Sally was about give her little speech to Quatre the door slammed open and there stood a young man in a nurse's uniform. Sally frowned at him as he had interrupted her.

"Patient Trowa Barton is awake and struggling with the pipe in his throat," the man's voice held panic. Quatre jumped to his feet but was quickly pushed back into his seat by Sally as she ran out the door. As she panicked and ran out of the door she yelled something to the nurse about keeping Quatre in the room. Quatre wanted to whimper as he got stuck in the room while his lover was hurt, but he knew the nurse wasn't going to let him leave the room as he stepped into the room locking the door behind him.

"Hello there Quatre Winner," he said with a smirk on his lips. Quatre frowned as he heard the voice. He knew who it was.

* * *

><p><em>Brussels – St Michael's Hospital<em>

_22:10PM – 10__th__ May A.C. 198_

Kazumi sat quietly in the small hospital room waiting for the young girl she had just met to wake up from her fainting spell. She had collapse and the blonde, Quatre, had said she was pregnant… but she was too young… wasn't she? Kazumi didn't know much about this girl or really the people that were around her. All she knew was there was something bad going on and her involvement with Wufei and placed her right in the centre of it. She had so many questions she needed answers too… Who was that young man in the coma? Why was he in the coma and what was mission X? Who is this missing person that this girl – Hilde – had demanded to see? Too many questions and too little time…

Kazumi blinked as the body on the bed before her began to move. She stood up as the girls eyes blinked open. Hilde's eyes fluttered open a few times and groaned as her body moved. She clenched her fists a few times and turned her head to look around the room. Her dazed gaze seemed to stay with her for a while as Kazumi watched to make sure the girl was alright.

Hilde rubbed her eyes and looked at the only other person in the room. Hilde blinked as she wondered who the girl could be. She didn't seem familiar to Hilde and she certainly didn't hold the appearance of anyone Hilde would be friendly with.

"Are you ok Hilde?" The girl asked softly as she moved closer to Hilde. Hilde rubbed her pounding headache. Had she gotten drunk with Duo and the boys again and ended up in someone's house? No the place was too clean and way to white. Hilde pushed up on her arms and tried to sit up but the room started to spin all around her. Hilde felt herself be pushed back down on to the bed where she once lay with the dark haired girl leaning over her. "You should lie down Hilde," she said softly. "You fainted and your head will probably start spinning if you don't rest a bit more." Hilde stared up at the girl then looked around the room then back to the girl.

"Where's Quatre?" Hilde whispered with a sore throat. The girl smiled at Hilde and handed a glass of water to her. Hilde sipped at the drink and smiled as the cool liquid soothed her throat. The girl placed the empty cup on the counter next to her seat.

"Quatre is talking with Sally about Trowa's condition in her office," she said softly and gave a bright smile. Hilde cocked her head as she looked at the girl. "I'm sorry," she said with a giggle. "It's just that you're exactly as Wufei and Heero described you." Hilde blinked.

"How do you know Wufei and Heero, uh…" Hilde paused as she tried to figure out the young woman's name. Kazumi giggled as she watched Hilde's awkward look.

"Yamoto," Kazumi answered the un-asked question. "My name is Kazumi Yamoto." Hilde smiled softly as she bowed her head respectfully as she introduced herself. "And Wufei and I have been friends for a few years now." Something told Kazumi that Hilde didn't quite trust her, and why would she? Kazumi had only just come into her life after some horrible news. Kazumi needed to justify who she was. "Wufei's my… my…" Kazumi had to think, what was Wufei to her now? Was he her friend? Was he her boyfriend? Kazumi couldn't tell anymore, the events of the night hadn't given her the answer she had wanted.

Hilde watched Kazumi as she had paused in explaining what Wufei was to her. Hilde smiled when she saw the blush grace Kazumi's cheeks and the confused and sad expression on her face. Hilde knew that look, it was the same look she had when she first realised her feelings for Duo. She cared for Wufei but Kazumi didn't have clarification of their relationship.

"My…" Kazumi sighed, and looked up at Hilde seeing the smile on Hilde's face. Kazumi knew that Hilde understood their relationship, but Kazumi needed to explain herself.

Before she could a clicking noise from the door, Kazumi turned around to see who would enter the room. Wufei walked in and shut the door behind him. Kazumi turned to Hilde and then back to Wufei. Wufei didn't look any better than he had before Hilde had collapsed, but to Hilde's eyes he looked worse. Wufei walked over and stood behind Kazumi.

"How are you feeling Hilde?" He asked softly. Kazumi looked up at him then back at Hilde.

"I'm alright," she said with a small smile gracing her pale face. Wufei smiled at her and nodded.

Wufei placed a hand on Kazumi's shoulder and turned to Hilde, "do you mind if I speak to Kazumi for a moment?" Hilde nodded to them and leaned back in the bed. "She can keep you company after we talk." Wufei had to clarify that Hilde wouldn't be left on her own. He remembered that after the war she almost constantly refused to let Duo leave her side when she was in hospital.

Kazumi stood up and turned to leave with Wufei. As she got up Wufei had caught her wrist and gently pulled her towards the door. Wufei didn't say anything or look at Kazumi until they were both out of the room and the door was shut. Even then Wufei waited to speak to her until he knew that the corridor was empty.

Kazumi could see the tension and anxiousness on Wufei's face as he pulled her away from Hilde. When Wufei turned to look directly at her that was when she saw it. That was when she saw that something had happened and that something bad occurring. Wufei folded his arms as she looked up at him.

"Wufei…"

"Kazumi listen to me now." Wufei's tone was harsh, harsher than he had ever used with her before. Kazumi gulped, for the first time Wufei has actually scared her. Something was definitely not right. "Listen to me and no matter what I want you to stay away from this place." Kazumi blinked in confusion and a sigh left her mouth.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"After Hilde's released I want you to go home and don't come near here. I need you to go home to your family and act as if nothing has happened. I want you to forget about me and my friends and all my work. Everything you know about me and hear today I want you to forget."

Forget? How could Kazumi forget everything about Wufei? Or what she had heard today? She had witnessed something important, that was affecting her friend and was involving the Preventers Agency. How could she forget something of this magnitude? It was impossible for her to do that. She was determined not to do that. Kazumi shook her head and sighed as she thought of what she'd be giving up if she left him at the end of the night.

"I can't do that…" Kazumi said shaking her head. Kazumi looked into his eyes and saw that there was something else. Wufei lowered his arms and took a step towards her.

"You have to." He stated hoping that would be the end of it. "You have no idea what's going on."

"I'm not leaving Wufei," she said softly not wanting to make a scene or let anyone hear them. "I'm staying her and if I was going to leave I would not without first understanding what on earth was going on."

"Kazumi you can't stay!" Wufei was using that tone that scared her, but this time Kazumi would not back down. Something was wrong and she had to get to the bottom of it. "This is dangerous. You don't understand what is happening."

"Then help me understand," she called out. She sighed and waked towards him placing her hands on his arms a caressed his muscles slowly. "Please Wufei tell me what's wrong?" She looked up in his eyes and saw the pain in his eyes.

"No Kazumi," he stated his tone slightly calmer than the one before. "You cannot get involved."

"Wufei…" She sounded almost defeated as she spoke his name. Maybe she couldn't get him to speak about the reason he was upset. She took a breath and pulled away from him slightly. "What's happened?"

Wufei noted that Kazumi was no longer speaking of the overall picture but what he has just come from. Wufei gulped and his anger at Kazumi's disobedience flooded away to the pain he had felt moments ago when he was in the room with Trowa and Heero.

Trowa had woken up and had attempted to remove the air pipe from his throat. Wufei had almost gagged as he watched Trowa panic and almost rip the thing from his throat. Wufei remembered how Heero ran to Trowa's side and tried to pin their frantic friend down and called at Heero to get help. Wufei had run in to the corridor and called for help. He had watched helplessly as nurses and doctors rushed into the room to restrain Trowa and give him a sedative to calm him down. Wufei had feared for his friend's life. He knew nothing more of medicine than what he had learned from the battle field but he knew that pulling the pipe from your throat wasn't the best idea. It wasn't until Sally had come into the room and had explained to him how dangerous it was.

Wufei sighed and looked at her, "Trowa woke up," Wufei stopped. "He tried to rip the pipe from out of his throat. They had to give him a sedative so couldn't harm himself." Wufei watched as Kazumi's face recoiled in horror. Wufei hadn't expected any less from her. That was who Kazumi was, she cared about people. She had shown that to his friends how caring she was by volunteering to take care of Kazumi while they found out the details on Trowa.

"Wufei I'm so sorry," she said softly not knowing what to do. Wufei understood that right now they were going to be focusing on what had happened to Trowa and not the overall situation that he didn't want her to get into.

"Is everything alright here?"

Both turned to see Sally walking towards them. She had a smile on her face that Wufei knew she was putting the smile on. She was just as upset as Wufei was, but she had duties to do while at the hospital and so she had to hold back on her emotions.

"Everything's fine," Wufei said turning to her. Sally nodded noting the under tone that Wufei was upset.

"I'm going to do some checks on Hilde to make sure everything is ok, and then I'm going to take her for a scan to see if there is anything wrong with the baby." Sally explained her plan of action. "So you've got about 40 minutes to get a cup of coffee then Une wished to talk to you." She turned to Kazumi and smiled, "while that's happening you can stay with Hide if you wish." Kazumi nodded and smiled to Sally to confirm what she would do. With that Sally left and went into Hilde's room.

Kazumi turned to Wufei and spoke, "Shall we go for a warm drink, to settle us a bit?" Kazumi smiled at him, hoping she could convince him.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Wufei answered with a nod. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright then," Kazumi said and with that Kazumi turned and walked down the corridor to head to the elevator. She looked back over her shoulder before turning the corner.

Wufei waited for her to go before the image of Trowa's panicked body flashed before his eyes. Wufei almost gagged again as he thought about his silent friend in that state. A wave of fear took over Wufei and his body shook. That feeling of helplessness he had when he watched the nurses and doctors do their job came flowing back to Wufei. His breath became deep and his eyes began to water. His silent brother was in a coma; his loudmouth brother was somewhere unknown and all he could do was sit in the hospital and wait.

Anger rose up in Wufei and conquered the fear. Wufei spun around and slammed his fist into the wall next to him. No cry came from Wufei's lips as a wave of pain shot through his fist and up his arm. Wufei could not take this anymore. This was too much for him to handle.

A hand placed itself on Wufei's hand and gently pulled it away from the wall. Wufei's hand was encased in another hand which gently caressed the split skin. Deep breaths sounded in Wufei's ears as his hand was raised to look up and see Kazumi hold his injured hand. She smiled softly as she gently caressed his hand. She gave a kiss to the back of the palm and then gently pulled Wufei by the wrist out of the corridor and away from the pain that had swallowed him at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Well there we go my little Kawaii readers… Chapter 10 is finally over… YAY! Sorry it has taken over half a year to write but I've started my first year of Uni and I am struggling with this story so much because I have lost the plan to it so I have to re-write the whole ending of the story. Oh, well.<em>

_Please comment, thanks xxx_

_P.S. Expect chapters to come out every could of mo__nth, because of work and everything I don't want to fall behind._


End file.
